Renora Tragedy
by FaleantheGreat
Summary: Team JNPR and Team RWBY are forced to go on a mission back to the tunnels of Mountain Glenn due to the Valian Council. In the tunnels, pain will come, friendships will be frayed, and a terrible secret will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This was a challenge by my friend that calls me a heretic. The idea ironically was not made by me, but made by another one of my friends when I told him of said challenge. This will be set before season 3. I now present the Renora Tragedy. This is for you Matau!**

A Tunnel of Love?

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Simple. There was an increase of grimm in the tunnels that lead from Mountain Glenn into Vale's underground. Go down there, clear out some of the grimm until the level of grimm gets to manageable, non-threatening levels. Ever since the 'Breach incident' the council of Vale had been calling on Beacon to fix it. Even though most of the normal citizens of Vale blamed Torchwick for the increased grimm threat, the council blamed Beacon for 'pushing Torchwick into a large scale attack'. Purely political.

It was seen as necessary. Beacon was not at fault, but it didn't stop the council from demanding the team responsible be personally assigned to the mission. Ozpin knew RWBY would accept. They would need support though. With teams being sent back out due to growing unrest, there was not many people to choose from. Add the council breathing down Ozpin's back and the choice was clear, even if a little risky.

Team RWBY was sent, along with the only team they have shown good team coordination with, team JNPR. While both were first year teams, Ozpin was sure they would cover each others backs. It was just a normal search and destroy grimm mission anyway

What could possibly go wrong?

-0-

_Jaune's POV_

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. Just like training with Pyrrha_! I ran into the fray blocking the Beowolf paw on my shield. With my ancestral sword in my hand I cut the arm off, following with a slash to its mask. I heard a growl turn gurgle as it slid off my blade, already starting to smoke. "I am on fire today! That's gotta be like my tenth one in a row!"

"That's great Jaune, I knew you could do it" I hear my glorious partner say as she cut the head off an alpha beowolf, spun around and threw her shield. It bounced off several creeps, knocking them back before coming back to her arm.

See that is why she is amazing. She is holding her own. Sure I've killed some low level stuff, but for every one I killed she has killed a dozen. What do I expect though? Its the difference between a boy with no training and a champion. Between those that have snuck their way in, and someone whose actually earned it…. But that's in the past! She's taught me, molded me into a fine killing machine. And time will only make me stronger-

"Heads up fearless leader!" Nora said jumping next to me, hammer swinging at another beowolf that managed to get next to me without me noticing. "Here take this, Renny says yours is dim again"

She hands me the only thing keeping us going in this darkened tunnel: Fire dust sticks. Each can last hours at a time, but even with that they seem to be dwindling. I take one and crack it, shaking it to make the fire dust glow before pulling off the old one hanging on my belt and replacing it with the new one. I had been keeping track of how many I used, and it wasn't good. This was my fourth one. I knew we were exhausted, but I just thought it was because of the constant grimm fighting. _We've been here for at least six hours_.

I wondered what time it actually was. My joy from before mitigated by the aching muscles that made my body feel heavy. It was probably close to night. That was not good, expecially with the grimm as they were.

Creatures of grimm. He always thought it ironic that the fights he had been in, well at least most of them, had been in the day. You would think that with their black bodies and bone armour that they would do better at night hunting. Turns out there's a reason for that. Grimm get more active in the dark, more fierce. Night held darkness and fears, all of which the grimm fed on. Gorged on.

"Nora, do you know the time?"

Nora smashed her hammer into a creep that tried to jump on her before spinning, throwing the creep into the darkness. Though Jaune couldn't see it, he knew the creep must have hit another grimm since their was a fearsome growl shortly after. "Been too busy to check, probably around seven-ish?"

Suddenly those extra 'leader' classes that Jaune had to take were going to come in handy. Jaune looked up, noticing Pyrrha dancing through some beowolfs that were coming up from the tunnel."Nora, get to Pyrrha and tell her we are pulling back. We need to regroup with team RWBY and set up a camp"

"Yes sir, fearless leader!" she said saluting and smiling before running off towards Pyrrha, dead grimm being left in her wake.

I didn't have time to make sure she made it, or that the hammer-wielder gave the message before a creep slammed into my shield, knocking me back. I slowly gave ground, killing a few grimm in the process. The rest of my team fell in beside me. Pyrrha looked the best of all of us, even though she killed the most grimm. That's Pyrrha for you.

Nora looked tired, but the same as normal besides that. She had an almost maniacal grin as she continued maneuvering through the tunnel. She would smash grimm and jab at them with the end of her handle. Her favorite thing to do was to hit them back into other grimm. As if it was some messed up version of bowling.

Ren was the worst looking, but he wasn't too bad off. He used his agility to slide in, around, and under the grimm. He made it to where the rest of us stood, slowely falling back into the larger tunnels we cleared out earlier. "Ren are you okay?"

He looked at me with his unchanged expression, "Yes, some scratches a bruises. Nothing too troubling"

I had to take him at his word. The grimm were coming en-mass. As time went on I realized they were starting to get more aggressive. Attacks they usually dodged or blocked were easier to land. Their attacks seemed to come faster though. Attacks that used to push now knocked back or down.

"This is crazy! Jaune what do we do!?" Nora yelled

"We need to get to team RWBY and get out of here!" I yell….well more like screamed as I barely dodge an ursa strike.

"Can I do the thing?"

"I told you Nora! No grenades! The tunnel is unstable already, we don't want it collapsing on us!"

"Fine but you, Ah!" She was cut short when an ursa major barreled into her, knocking her back into the wall behind us. Ren quickly swapped with Pyrrha, firing his guns into the darkness. He hit the ursa before Pyrrha finished it off, an must have hit more behind it if the snarling and howling was anything to go by. Nora must have been fine. She looked pale at first, but as soon as Ren helped her up she ran back up to the line, her signature grin of destruction on her face.

We kept sliding back. I noticed that where the grimm used to come in waves, with breaks in the middle it was now almost an endless stream. You could kill on grimm, but by the time you pull your weapon back some other grimm is already trampling over the corpse to get to you.

I looked over the tunnel we were in, recognizing it from earlier in the day. Behind us was the large 'central chamber' of this tunnel that split into two smaller ones. The central chamber lead out to the old underground city. If we wanted out, that was the only way.

"Ren! Use your semblance! Get down the other tunnel and get team RWBY as fast as you can!"

"Got it. Can you hold?" he said concern in his face.

"Just go!" We did not have time. The grimm problem was too big. We had been here since this morning and the grimm were manageable, but now I can understand the worry. Something was wrong here. What was an occasional fight this morning that was easy even for a single year one team now was descending into pure chaos. When you can look at a tunnel and see more grimm than tunnel, that's bad. Even if the tunnel was too dark to see anything past the grimm in front of you.

I heard Ren run behind me, skirting behind the team as he broke to the left tunnel. I saw Pyrrha take a hit, knocking her back into the large room before sprinting back up to the line, cutting down the grimm that broke through the gap. I got an idea. It was crazy, probably going to get us all killed. If we stayed like this though, we were going to get overrun.

"Nora! Still want to use your grenades?!" I yelled, glancing out of the corner of my eyes as I kept a beowolf between me and an ursa.

"You just told me not to!"

"I know what I said! The tunnel is unstable! Aim for the roof!"

Her grin got larger. "Gotcha!" She sent a creep flying into the dark and switched to her launcher, firing at the top of the small tunnel. When the first grenade hit, it was like an earthquake started. The ground shook. I saw pieces of the tunnel roof start to collapse, crushing any grimm unlucky enough to be standing underneath.

"Break and Run!" I yelled before turning around and running into the large room. I almost tripped, but something hit me from behind, practically throwing me into the larger piece of the tunnel.

I saw the room, then the floor, then a jutting rock.

Everything went black.

-0-

**Jaune's POV**

I felt pain. I hurt all over. Still, my head was on something soft. Maybe someone had a pillow? No, we left our stuff in the small camp we made in one of the underground city buildings. It was on the second floor of the building, with a large hole in the wall for an easy vantage point and possible escape route if needed, but it was also easily defensible. The perfect base.

I opened my eyes and saw the roof of the cave. It was barely visible from the fire dust sticks we had due to the height, but I could still make out a few cracks. The good thing was I was not dead. Good thing too, because if I hurt this much after death I don't think the afterlife would be worth it. Panning my eyes up a little more, I saw something surprising. Closed eyes and a face hanging just behind my head. It took me a second to realize that that head was covered by red hair, freed from its ponytail so it fell down until it rested just above my own hair.

This was super embarrassing. I know I was blushing like a school child, my pain being overwritten by the rising heat in my cheeks. It didn't help when I heard a noise from my right. I swiveled my eyes over, careful not to move my head as to not wake Pyrrha.

Nora noticed I was awake. As soon as I looked over I saw a flash of her scroll, followed by several chuckles. She had a grin. Not the maniac grin that she had in battle, but more of a 'this is prime blackmail material' grin. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, that every man back in Beacon would kill me, and every girl shun me, it got much worse. Pyrrha started drooling. Every drop that hit my face pulled even larger waves of stunted laughter from the fully charged human battery. Stunted laughter went to laughter and snorts, then to full blown laughter, not even caring about being contained.

"Nora!" I said semi-quietly, be quieter, you'll wake up-" I looked up to Pyrrha's now open green eyes "-Pyrrha" Said girl went a dark red crimson color before throwing me, via semblance around my breastplate, onto the wall in front of us. I swear I almost blacked out again. If I wasn't already in this much pain I now would be.

"I'm sorry" I heard behind me.

"It's fine" I say picking myself slowly off the ground before brushing myself off. Pyrrha had retied her hair back into her ponytail, but she refused to meet my eyes. Her face was as red as her hair, and if it weren't for the fact that she looked bruised and cut from the battle, she would be adorable.

"What happened? Why was I on your lap?"

"Well….umm…." Nora came over and put an arm around Pyrrha, grin still intact.

"When I fired the tunnel collapsed, but you were hit by an ursa and thrown in here. Pyrrha was so worried about you that she immediately grabbed you and checked you over. You should have seen her. 'Swear you were dying" The more she spoke the lower Pyrrha's eyes went and the more her face shown like a tomato. She was fiddling with her hands and it looked like she was shaking.

"Well, thank you Pyrrha" I said blushing myself.

She spoke low, "I was just trying to help" She looked up at me "What are partners for, right?" Screw it, she is adorable. In this moment she surpassed even Ruby levels of adorable, even if she was battle worn, tired, and dirty, one look made my heart fly.

Nora still looked at Pyrrha almost with disbelief, then disappointment as Pyrrha pulled away from her.

"How long have I been out? Where is Ren and team RWBY?" I looked around. The smaller tunnel we came in was sealed by rock. Every now and then you could hear things on the other side. A few small rocks would fall from the pile. Then a rumble went through the cave. The sounds from the rock pile suddenly became more pained before disappearing altogether.

Nora answered, "Ten minutes, maybe fifteen. Ren isn't back yet" Their tunnel was not quiet by any means, but it sounded like growls and gunshots, followed by whimpers and more growls. "I'm not too worried. Renny can handle himself. I just wish he wouldn't keep me waiting….Always waiting"

I looked at Pyrrha, then backed at Nora. "We are still talking about him coming back with team RWBY right?"

Nora smiled and looked at me, "What else would I be talking about silly?"

I was not touching that. The together, but not together-together was like a taboo subject. Only she could bring it up, and only in front of Ren. Mostly to push the subject. The silence was telling.

Wait. Silence? Team RWBY's tunnel was silent.

Suddenly Weiss ran out of the tunnel, sped up by her glifs underneath her feet, followed by Yang, hair glowing with a knocked out Blake over her shoulder. Behind them came Ren carrying a hurt Ruby in his arms.

"RUN!" Was the general consensus of everyone coming out of the tunnel. There was a hissing. The black head of the largest King Taiju I'd ever seen pushed through the tunnel opening before letting out a large roar. It shook the tunnel.

The ceiling started to crack more, not helped by the sudden explosions coming from a certain pink heart cannon against the giant snake. The ceiling started to become floor and I believe team RWBY called it.

The giant head did not like getting hit with the rocks or the grenades and attacked. I threw a reloading Nora out of the way as the giant head came towards her. It was easy four times bigger than I was. I was thrown, but my aura, what was left of it, took most of the hit.

A large rock hit the snake in the head, making it squeal. "Everyone out! It will bury itself, and us with it! Back to the base!"

I scrambled out of the tunnel, most of team RWBY in front of me, Pyrrha beside me, and Nora behind me. We dodged rocks and cracks, the occasional grimm that came out from the tunnel beside the snake, all running towards the opening into the old subway.

There was crashing. There was dirt flying into the air along with the rocks, making it hard to see where to go in the darkness. I looked up and saw fiery hair running in one direction. I followed diligently. When tunnel gave way to pavement, the earth started to shake more. The snake screamed in pain, then there was silence.

I was able to pull Nora into the subway tunnel before she got crushed under the tunnel entrance. I looked around. "Everyone Okay?"

"Blake and I are alright"

"Of course I am"

"I'm here Jaune"

"And I have Nora. Ren, where are you? Nora's shaking"

There was no response

"Ren, not kidding here. I need an answer" Nora started shaking more. I felt water hit my arm.

Yang looked over pale "No, he had Ruby"

"Ren seriously! Get out here!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT!" The sudden outburst from Nora in my arms surprised me. The anger but sadness in it prevalent, "HE WAS IN THERE! WE LEFT HIM!" She dropped to the ground suddenly quiet, "We….left him. I left him"

She suddenly dropped over, as if all the wear caught up to her at once. Ren being her final straw.

The most important straw

**A/N: The start of something new. As I said, the main points of this story is actually given to me by Matau, one of my college friends, tweaked for writing precedent. I hope people like it. This took me forever to write, as if my own body did not want me to write this. Oh well.**

**Til next time Read and review/comment (Please. Every review for me is like writing fuel, even critical ones)**


	2. Decolored

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! This is going to get into some hard and harsh waters. Some things that I have and have not experienced in life, so I'm going to leave this here**

**Trigger Warning**

Decolored

The day passed for the group. They had called for an evacuation, but that took time. In the meantime they did all they could to make it back to those tunnels. They had to have hope, but as minutes stretched into hours they went from hopeful to silent. No one talked to each other.

The most vocal person was Yang who was quickly becoming 'the bane of all grimm'. Her hair did not stop burning and he eyes stayed the fiery red. She was not taking this well. The loss of her sister, the one she cared about most in the world, gone. Pulled away right in front of her, while she ran to safety. Disgraceful. Inept. Uncaring. It ran through her mind, ripping away any sense of safety. While others would brake down into tears, Yang just wanted revenge. No amount of pain she inflicted on the dark creatures could stop the pain in her chest, but she was willing to try.

Blake and Weiss besides not talking to each other continued on as normal, much to the ever increasing rage of Yang. Pyrrha kept busy between her two remaining teammates. Nora seemed shaken, but kept fighting like normal. As time went by she got sluggish.

Then she collapsed in the middle of a fight.

Jaune saved her. Her eyes were closed. She was gasping for breath. It almost looked like she had caught a sickness that hit her all at once.

"Guys, we need to get back to the surface. The transport should be here within the hour" Jaune looked down, pain visible in his face, "its time to leave..."

"What so we're just going to leave them!?" Yang shouted, "Some friend you are!"

Pyrrha jumped up and slapped Yang across her face. Yang cam back with a punch, stopping when she realized Pyrrha was hugging her.

"Don't you think we want to stay too?! They were my friends! But Nora is down and I'm not going to risk her for the chance of finding them!" Pyrrha pulled back from Yang, a fire burning in her eyes. "We will not give up on them. They are alive, I know it! They will come back, I can feel it! Right now though, Nora needs our help"

Yang looked from the determined face of Pyrrha, to the downtrodden faces of the others, and finally to Nora, who was in her sleeping bag, a pained expression on her face. "Fine, do what you want" Yang pushed past them, going out the crumbling doorway to their makeshift camp. Her hands were clenched tightly.

Blake got up sighing. "Let me talk to her. I'll bring her to the randevu site. For now, go on without us"

It looked like Jaune might speak up, but Pyrrha stopped him, "That's grand, I hope she knows I'm sorry"

Blake did a little smile, "Don't worry, you're the last one she's actually mad at" With that Blake moved out the door, catching back up to the flaming girl

-0-

"I knew it was a bad idea to let them go" Jaune shouted over the sounds of the bullhead that came to pick them up. "I can't believe I just let them go!"

"They WILL be here!" Weiss said angrily, "Give them time!"

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago! We haven't seen or heard from them, and they aren't answering their scrolls. Are you sure they knew where we were supposed to be?"

"Seriously you dolt, we went over it too many times for them to forget! Just, be patient"

"Fine!" He looked over at the captain. "How long can you stay landed?"

The young man looked at several gauges before looking at Jaune. "I can't stay down much longer if we want to make it back to Beacon. Ten minutes tops"

"We'll hold out until then" Jaune said. Even though they were waiting, it wasn't like they had nothing to do. The engines of the bullhead kept attracting grimm. Mostly beowolfs, so it wasn't too bad, just annoying when a large pack tries its luck.

Five minutes passed with nothing happening. Jaune couldn't stand the though of leaving more people than he had to, but Nora seemed to be getting worse. Most of the grimm in the area were dead, so the waves of grimm stopped. Either that or the grimm finally gained some intellect. He was about to tell Pyrrha and Weiss they had to leave when he spotted something next to one of the many broken buildings.

"Blake!" Jaune yelled, "Over here!"

Blake was carrying a sleeping Yang on her back, struggling with the weight of her teammate. Weiss ran over, grabbing Yang's side to help them into the bullhead.

Once they were inside, Weiss wanted answers, "What is going on!? Where were you!?"

The bullhead lurched upward, the side door closing as they started the journey back to Beacon. "Yang was...harder to reason with then I thought she would be..."

"What happened?" Weiss got right in her face, causing Blake's bow to fall on her head. Blake looked down, fiddling with her fingers before rubbing her arms.

"It doesn't matter what happened...Just know when she wakes up she won't be happy" Blake looked anywhere but at Weiss's eyes. It was so suspicious that even Pyrrha was curious. Jaune was fine with not knowing. He didn't care about how it was done, he was just relieved that both of them made it. Jaune did know one thing though, there were a few people he was going to have words with when he got back, starting with the headmaster.

"Oh do we have any water? And preferably an empty bottle as well?" Blake looked around

Pyrrha gave Blake her empty canteen and their last bottle of water from the supplies. Blake took the water, splashed it around in her mouth before spitting the water into the empty canteen. "I'll keep this canteen, wash it out for you before I give it back. Is that okay?"

Jaune was very confused, and he was hoping he wasn't the only one, but Pyrrha just smiled, "Sure. Just get it back to me before Sunday"

Jaune was still confused, but he felt a little thirsty. "Can I have the rest of the water?"

Blake held out the water, but pulled it back at the last second, licking her lips. "Actually, you can't have this" She poured the rest of the bottle into the canteen, putting the bottle with her gear.

"That's a waste. The way you acted, you'd think it was poisoned!"

"…."

"Was it poisoned!?"

Jaune expected an answer from Blake so it surprised him when Pyrrha spoke up. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to Jaune"

Weiss chimed in, a slight blush on her face, "Its a girl thing, just drop it"

Apparently he was the only one that was confused, but since he was outnumbered he wisely pushed it from his mind, never to ask about it again.

-0-

The doctors rushed Nora into the Beacon hospital after getting the call there was a wounded huntress aboard. Apparently the pilot has reported back what the team looked like when they came back into Vale tower range. Things were a mess. When the doctors came out to check the team, they were happy that the group came back mostly only with low aura levels. That changed when the doctor examining Nora called for an emergency gurney.

Shortly after they landed at Beacon Yang woke up. She looked around like she didn't know where she was, but once she realized anyone could tell she was ticked. Yang walked off, refusing to get examined by the doctors, avoiding her team and friends.

It didn't help that right after Jaune had been examined and cleared by the doctors, he had disappeared. It took all Pyrrha had to not break down and cry. Here she sat. She was in the hospital room assigned to Nora. Nora wasn't in the room yet. She had to go through more tests, hidden inside one of the intensive care rooms.

Pyrrha knew that she made a good call now. Nora must have been bad. Pyrrha dozed off in the room. She woke up startled when some doctors came into the room, pushing Nora in and setting her on the bed. She had tubes sticking out of her arms, and a breather in her nose. She was pale, so very pale.

One of the doctors that came in with Nora pulled Pyrrha out into a separate room. "Hello, I am Doctor Bronze. You are Pyrrha Nikos correct?"

"I am. How is she doctor?"

He looked down at the clipboard, "Physically, she fine. She had some minor cuts, some bruising, but nothing life threatening"

Pyrrha stared at the doctor, "I don't understand then. Why does she look so pale? Why are there some many tubes hooked up to her?"

"We were hoping you would answer that for us. We have records that you are on her team. We know that you have gone through several missions with her, even completed initiation with her. Correct?"

Pyrrha did not like the sound of where this was going, but she nodded. "That's right"

"In all that time did she take any medication, or do anything that seemed off?"

"N-No, what are you asking for doc?"

"We had, well, problems with her while treating her. Its the reason she's here now and not heading back to the dorms"

Pyrrha did not like the sound of this at all. "Whats really going on Doctor Bronze. She's my friend! She's on my team! I need to know!"

He sighed, "Her aura levels are not recovering like they should. It reacts strangely to any aura booster we have used. The only thing I can compare it to is a recovering addict"

Pyrrha covered her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes as the doctor spoke

"Her aura eats the booster fast, stabilizes for a period of time, then falls rapidly. The tubes you saw in her have different types of boosters. After talking with the other doctors we decided the best course of action is to slowly wean her off of them as she recovers. I'll ask you again, did you notice anything unusual?"

Pyrrha's mind was a wreck. Nora compared to a addict? No that wasn't Nora! She was always upbeat, always happy. The only time she seemed off was after waking up in the morning, but a shower and some pancakes usually cheered her back up to her normal self. Did she take anything? Pyrrha didn't think she did. If she had some kind of problem, the only person that would know would probably be Ren…. "No, she didn't take any medicine. She was always crazy, but crazy in a good way. Hyperactive to a fault"

The doctor looked down, thinking. "Well, either way, thank you for telling me what you know. We will monitor her. If anything happens, we will inform you and your team via scroll"

"I can't stay?"

"You can if you want to but the earliest she will probably wake up is in a couple of days. As a doctor I suggest you go back and get some rest. Sleep on a real bed will make sure you don't end up in the room next to her"

Pyrrha didn't like that. She wanted to stay with Nora. She lost too much this day, she didn't want to loose anymore. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize" the doctor said smiling, "you're not the first person I've had to tell bad news to, and to be honest, you took it better than most would have" He patted her on the shoulder, "Go back to the dorms. I promise she is in good hands"

"Yes sir" She didn't like it. She wanted to stay, but he was right. Pushing herself after completing a mission would only hurt her. If there was on thing she could say about herself, she knew fighting the enemy was only half the battle.

0000000000000000000000

Jaune was angry, oh so very angry.

"He doesn't look like much Ozpin, are you sure you were right to put him as a leader of his team?" A dark image of an old man came from the hologram.

"I agree, he doesn't look like much" another one said, "And with the results of this mission, maybe it proves he souldn't be"

"I always go through a heavy vetting process when assigning leaders of teams. He was not a mistake. He has a brilliant tactical mind, and while he is not as strong as some of his class with the blade, he makes up for it in teamwork and cunning" Ozpin said.

Jaune would have felt proud that Ozpin felt this confident about him if his mind was not full of rage at him and the holograms of the council members that were before him. He came up to Ozpin's office as soon as he got back to Beacon. Originally he was going to storm in and demand a rescue for his two fallen comrades. It seemed only unfortunate luck that he barged in when the council was demanding information about the mission from Ozpin.

Jaune had to suffer scrutiny of the council as he gave his report on the grimm. There were three holograms, two supporting the faces of old men, while one was a newly elected young woman. Unlike the old men, the woman never spoke, only stared at Jaune, as if studying his every feature.

"And that's all? The whole thing?" one of the old men said

"Yes….sir" Jaune ground out through a clenched jaw

"You didn't even thin half of the population of grimm we wanted you too, and it took you twice as long as we expected! What do we even pay you huntsman for!?"

"With all due respect" Ozpin interjected, "They are still first years. You cannot expect them to be as fast or experienced as full huntsman"

"Bah, always with the excuses Ozpin" the other man said, "you are the one that sent them, so you are responsible for their failure! We need those tunnels thinned Ozpin. Push us any farther and we may loose what little faith we have in your school altogether"

"Yes as well" the first man said. "I had heard there were two teams on this mission to compensate for the fact they were inexperienced, so the results should be the same"

"True, very true" the second one picked up. "Two teams means there should be two leaders! Not just this….this...child! Where is the other leader boy!"

Jaune wanted to scream. He wanted to find a way to jump through the holograms and beat the ever loving crap out of the two councilmen. What did they know? They were old and fat. They probably had never seen a grimm in their life let alone fought one. The day they did would only happen if all of Vale fell, so they couldn't throw any more bodies at them. That day they would die, begging the grimm for mercy, pleading for help as their death grew ever closer. "She, didn't make it out. She was one of the ones that was lost when the tunnel collapsed"

Ozpin looked unchanged in expression, but Jaune could see a change in his eyes. They had glossed over. Jaune knew that even though Ozpin couldn't show it, he was sad. That was more than the council could do.

"Of course she died! What did you expect? From what I can tell she was a fifteen year old, inexperienced girl that skipped her last two years of her primary education because of your doing Ozpin!" The first councilman said.

"Ozpin, we will have to have a conversation about who you let into your school if this is the results of simple missions we give you" the second said.

Ozpin looked at the hologram, "With all due respect this was anything but a simple mission. You picked the team and assigned the threat level without Beacon approving it"

The second councilman gasped "WE Ozpin? Your blaming us for this mess up? They are YOUR students Ozpin. WE just thought that the ones who caused the mess should be the ones who cleaned it up, but that was apparently too hard of a job"

"Also" the first one butted in again, "It was a simple mission. Hunters kill grimm. That is what you do! We said go here, wipe out the grimm, and come back. But NOO, you mess up the simplest search and destroy mission a hunter can be assigned!"

"And lost two hunters to boot!" the other one added on.

Ozpin looked on calmly with dead eyes. "With all due respect, losses are hard and even the simplest missions require strong hunters. Situations change in a second. Things are not always clean cut, nor as easy as they appear"

"Bah. You can throw all the respect you want Ozpin, it doesn't change the fact that your teams failed! We will discuss it later, but you may not be headmaster much longer. You've shown that you are ill equipped to teach hunters how to do their jobs" With an agreement from the other councilman, the two old men shut their holograms off.

Jaune was at his wits end. He was done with these councilmen. If he never saw or heard from them again, it would be too soon. He wanted to show those lazy fools who they spoke about. It infuriated him that they spoke about his team, his friends like they were just pawns. Easy to make and thrown away at their leisure, as long as they got the job done. They talked down about him and his friends, not really caring that two of them died and one of them was hurt. They just cared that they didn't get the results they wanted.

"Jaune, was it?"

Jaune looked up, realizing that the councilwoman hologram was still there. "Yes mame"

"I would like to apologize for the rudeness of the other councilmen. What they said was uncalled for. I am sorry for your loss as well. I will personally see to it that your two friends that fell be honored as fallen heros. They deserve at least that much" She paused, staring again like she expected a response before continuing, "Ozpin, see that this young man get time off for his service. Continue to mold your students like this one and humanity may have a future yet….and its good to see you again. Until next time, yes?"

"Thank you Merigold. It will be done. It is lovely to see you again" Ozpin said

With that the councilwoman also disappeared with a smile. It was so different from the other two, but Jaune didn't care. The rage he felt consumed his thoughts, and now there was only Ozpin and himself left in the room.

Ozpin sipped at his coffee mug. "I meant everything I said you know. Ignore the congressman, they know politics, but do not know about the life of a hunter. Their words are just that, words. I am glad I sent Glynda away with paperwork. She would have never stood for what they said. She probably would have stormed into Vale and ripped them from their homes to feed them to grimm" Ozpin looked at Jaune, expecting an outburst. Expecting harsh words and possibly even a thrown fist, but got nothing in return. Jaune was furious, he could see that by his sneer and clenched fists.

"Do not let them get to you. The only one that can understand what happened is Councilwoman Merigold, since she used to be a huntress until she switched to politics. She was right though, you will be commended"

Silence. Still nothing.

"We will of course dispatch a more experienced hunter team to Mountain Glenn to push back the grimm and recover what we can of Miss Rose and Mister Ren" At the names he could see Jaune flinch as if he were in pain. "...You are dismissed..."

Jaune turned around still furious. He got to the elevator called it, it came, and he got into it. He clicked the button to go down. Ozpin watched him the entire time, certainly wanting some response. He would get what he wanted.

"I blame _you _for their loss Ozpin!"

The doors started to close

"Fuck you"

The doors shut

-0-

**A/N: So that was a thing. Teams are fragmented. Nora's not just sick. Jaune is furious. The councilman can eat 1000 chodes. Until next time!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Sickness in Silence

**A/N: Hello, its been a while. I don't exactly know how many people like stories like this, but as stated before it is based off of a dream and theories of one of my friends. When I realized what the next fewchapters entailed I swapped the rating from T to M.**

**TRIGGER WARNING**

**If you get easily disturbed by addiction, depression, suicidal thought or actions, etc. caution is advised. This isn't called a tragedy for nothing.**

Sickness in Silence

Ozpin was true to his word. Two days later JNP got a commendation from Ozpin himself for taking on a mission that was above the combat level. Every person on teams JNPR and RWBY got metals. The ceremony was shorter than was expected. Nora was still in the hospital, though she looked like she was doing better than before. Jaune being the leader of team JNPR accepted the reward meant for Nora since she couldn't attend.

Jaune did not look good either. When he accepted his reward he paled. He didn't feel like what happened was reward worthy. Was their honor in running? Was their honor in his friends dying? Jaune took the reward only because it was what was expected of him. Jaune knew that the ceremony was being shown throughout Vale.

"-Jaune Arc, for keeping calm in the face of danger and thinking of his team before all else. Without his leadership we would have surely lost more hunters and huntresses in training than we had."

There was a round of applause when Jaune walked up. He was not dressed up, nor was his hair combed. He knew he was required to do this. He knew what it meant for normal people. This was his silent protest to the ceremony while his mind was completely in revolt.

Jaune looked over at team RWBY, well what was left of it. Yang wasn't here either, so it was just Blake and Weiss. Ozpin managed to get through all of the rewards. Ozpin showed no emotion. He gave the rewards out, shook each hand, and continued to the next person. Finally it was over. Now Jaune could go back to the hospital and check up on Nora.

"And Finally!" Ozpin kept going, "We shall not forget those who fell in this endeavor. To dare to face the terror of the grimm and gave the ultimate sacrifice in order to keep Vale and its citizens safe! Ruby Rose and Lie Ren by order of Councilwoman Merigold are awarded a posthumous hunter license. We will remember them for their sacrifice."

Jaune understood. They deserved to be remembered, but it hurt. When two portraits were put out on stands, and the awards were set next to them Jaune couldn't stand to look over. He knew he would see his two friends faces looking back at him. Both faces of those who he failed to get out of the tunnel in time.

"That concludes the rewards ceremony. There will be a reception afterwards with drinks and food for all that have attended." With that Ozpin stepped off of the stage. The portraits of Ruby and Ren stayed up on stage. Music started playing while people mulled around talking, eating and drinking.

Jaune made his way towards the exit, which of course had to be on the other side of the large-roomed building the council approved for the ceremony. Jaune almost got out when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around to see the headmaster himself, still sporting his coffee and cane. Jaune failed to hide his scowl.

"The hunters I sent found the collapsed tunnel. They just reported back via scroll not two minutes ago. I'm sorry to say there were no bodies to recover"

Jaune scowled again, but nodded, turning back to walk away.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ozpin asked behind him. He should have just walked away, but he couldn't. He still was hurting, and that hurt needed an outlet.

"I hate you because of what you've done. Don't you get it!? I know the council ordered the mission, but you could have said no! I know that you sit up in your tower and play with peoples lives like they mean nothing! You can't even shed a tear for the loss of your own students!"

Jaune knew he should stop. His anger controlled him, pushed along by pent up feeling of inadequacy and grief. It was too much. Ozpin just stared at him with glossed over eyes. He wasn't listening. It only fueled Jaune more.

"We are suffering because of what happened, yet you look at it like simple losses! Pyrrha cried and barely leaves Nora's side! Yang hasn't even came back to the dorm in two days! Heck, Nora still hasn't come out of her coma, and the group of friends that I had have been shattered. Face it Ozpin, you caused their deaths!"

Ozpin was quiet after Jaune stopped yelling. They had a crowd. The building which was loud before was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. All eyes were on the two.

"Young man, I don't know what you think you know, but I have felt this loss. I feel loss for all those that have come through my school only to meet a tragic end. It is unfortunate, but I represent all of Beacon. I have to stay strong, or all of Beacon would fall."

Jaune could believe it, but what Ozpin said did not matter. He was an object of aggression, nothing more. Ozpin did not deserve sympathy. He had screwed up, and that screw up cost his friends their lives.

Ozpin sighed, knowing that he couldn't get through to Jaune. Grief is hardly the best time to do so.

"OZPIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY GIRL!" Both doors to the building broke open, the crowd that was around Jaune and Ozpin scattering and screaming as they tried to escape. Tai Yang stormed in, his eyes promising pain and his fists steaming.

Jaune looked at Ozpin. "It seems justice has come for you. Goodbye headmaster" Jaune moved out of the way at Tai Yang slammed into Ozpin. Jaune walked out the opening where the doors used to be. Jaune was glad he called Tai Yang. He was lucky that Blake knew how to get in contact with Ruby's father. Ozpin was unlucky that he had held off on telling Tai simply because he didn't know if the man could handle more grief.

-0-

Yang couldn't calm down. She was angry, no angry did not give it justice. Pissed? Better but with not enough rage to convey her feelings.

Yang had been out in the forest behind Beacon killing every grimm she could get her hands on. She had slaughtered. No matter how much she killed though, she could never get the anger out of her head. Everything hurt, inside and out.

Ruby was gone!? No! Not possible! Blake betrayed her!?Her team just sat in the dorm doing nothing!? She couldn't stand any of it. All the thoughts in her head coalesced into her beating down any grimm that she found or that found her. She even shot at a bird that had been following her around. She swore she hit it, even if she found no trace of it afterwards.

There was only one time where Yang felt calm, and it was more of a 'force yourself to be calm' than actually being calm. Yang had been taking nightly visits to Nora, watching over her for some time while she slept before going back into the forest.

The first night Yang slept in the forest the grimm had tried to take advantage of her sleep to kill her. That didn't end well for them. The teachers say that grimm are mindless, but after that first night, the grimm seemed to leave her alone while she slept, what little she did anyway.

Here she was. Another night walking into Beacon to visit Nora. She didn't see anyone on the way in. It made sense, not many people would be here at this hour. She opened the room to see Nora still sleeping on the bed. She had less tubes in her than before, that was good. It showed that Nora was improving, even just a little.

"We miss you, you know" a voice said from behind the open door. Pyrrha sat in the chair in the corner of the room the open door blocked. "You didn't even show up to the ceremony today"

Yang could hear how tired she was from her voice. Not just because it was late. "What's the point in going? Nothing they say will bring them back. Her back…. I just don't want to deal with it"

"Politics and feelings never mix. I understand that" Pyrrha said.

Yang shut the door behind her and watched Nora for a bit. They just sat there. Neither looked at the other. Finally after half an hour Yang got up intent on going back to the forest.

"You should see them" Pyrrha said before Yang could shut the door, making Yang stop in her tracks. "Your team is broken, so is mine. I can't understand the loss you must feel, but I lost a friend too. Your team has lost one member, don't let them loose another"

Yang shut the door. What did she know? Ruby was everything to Yang. When her father broke down after Raven left it was up to her to raise Ruby. When Ruby was lost she didn't just feel sad or loose a friend. She had lost two things, a sister and a daughter. She didn't know how to deal with this, what the proper response was.

Nothing could cheer her up. She blamed everyone, but most of all she blamed herself.

Yang walked down the hallway, heading out of Beacon. Going around a corner she crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" The green haired girl said. She had darker skin that contrasted her white shorts with two pistols on her backside. "I'm Emerald. Wait, I know you, yea, you're Yang right? Yang Xio-Long?"

Yang looked around annoyed. "Yes I am, now let me through, I not in the best mood right now" Yang tried to move to the side, but Emerald got in the way. "I'm sorry about your sister. I didn't see you at the ceremony today"

That touched a nerve. Yang had to hold herself back. This girl doesn't know what she's talking about. Its fine. No need to go off. You can get rid of your anger when you get back to the forest.

"Ozpin made a bad call" Emerald said. "I can't believe he got your sister killed. Pretty terrible of him"

Stay calm Xio-Long. Stay calm.

"Was her death painful? Did she die tragically?"

Yang was shaking. Don't do it. Don't kill.

"Ozpin didn't even look sad. How does it feel Yang? To have her blood on your hands?"

Yang's eyes that were a slight red now turned bright again as she punched Emerald between the eyes, causing the girl to fly down the darkened hallway. Yang had had enough, Emerald had pushed her too far. She wanted to go beat the crap out of Emerald. To show her that that kind of talk was not going to fly. Instead she ran down the other hall, and out into the forest.

Ozpin didn't look sad? Was her sister just an acceptable loss? She needed to let off some steam.

She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

-0-

Emerald watched from the side of the hallway as Yang went from simmering to boiling before punching straight ahead and running off outside. "So, what do you think?"

"An excellent performance. I think you really made a new friend" Cinder's voice sang from behind her.

"Thank you mame. What about the girl?"

"She has….potential. Lets see if she can handle herself" Cinder walked up beside Emerald a grin forming on her face. "Until then we are students, its late, and I'm oh so tired. Come along Emerald, we must not be late for our morning classes"

Emerald took one look back where Yang had just left. Cinder must have a plan for her. She always did. Once Cinder had found out about the mission that had taken the lives of one Ruby Rose and Lie Ren, Cinder had been making a plan incorporating Yang.

They got back to their dorm room. Emerald was still standing when Mercury came into the dorm.

"And where have you been? Hitting on some poor poor teenager?"

"Maybe I did, but unlike a certain someone, I can multitask. Cinder, he's here"

"Good job Mercury" Cinder sat down on her bed and threw back her hair. "He can come in now"

Mercury opened the door and a boy came in. Emerald recognized him easily since it has only been a couple of hours since she saw him last. He still wore his combat gear. His sword still at his hip and his blond hair messy.

"Hello, my name is Jaune. I was told you wanted to meet with me?" Jaune stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Hello Jaune, I'm Cinder" Cinder said making no move to get closer, shake hands or the like. "I have a proposition for you concerning the headmaster that we both know you love" The second part was so laced with spite and sarcasm that Emerald thought she might choke. Emerald looked at Jaune, who had drawn back his hand, and now had both of them clenched, steel in his eyes.

"I'm listening" he said

Cinder smiled.

-0-

Pyrrha was not the best when it came to talks it seemed. She tried. She knew she wasn't that inspirational, but she knew people looked up to her. She hated that she had to hide behind the persona of being a champion. She was pushed into place on top of a pedestal and never meant to be moved. That is what she chose Beacon over Haven. She wanted to leave it all behind her.

When she got friends she vowed to protect them. She knew there would be trouble, knew that some days would be better than others, but this? This was the last thing she wanted. Her friends were broken. Jaune, who was normally goofy to a fault now walked around with a perpetual snarl on his face. His eyes had changed from one of love to one of revenge, and that made her worry the most.

When she broke down and cried, Jaune tried to comfort her, but it wasn't the same as before. It was the same touch, it might have even been the same words, but it felt wrong. It was an experience that made her know that things had changed, and that made her cry even more. The invincible girl, the untouchable goddess of victory had broken. Not because of some match, but because of her feelings.

Now she sat and watched Nora. She was always so hyper, always so kind. Pyrrha wondered how this would change her. The doctor said that she was addicted to something that they had to rid from her body, but they also said it was connected to her aura. Pyrrha didn't exactly know what that meant, but the doctor seemed to be stumped as well.

She was lost in thought when something brought her attention back to the real world. A sound of rustling. She looked up and heard a moan. Nora was awake! And moving!

"Uh, everything hurts" Nora said in a moan.

Pyrrha had tears in her eyes. She quickly moved over to be next to Nora. Pyrrha grabbed her hand, giving it a little squeeze. She knew she had tears in her eyes. For the first time since the tunnels, tears of joy. "Welcome Back"

Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought

-0-

Ozpin was not having a good night. Tai had gone all out on him, causing a scene and making the already tedious relationship with the Vale council even worse. Like always they demanded immediate answers, but denied all interference. He himself was obviously the cause of all their problems. Seriously if they could implicate him for puberty and cancer Ozpin was sure it would be in the tabloids ASAP.

Merigold was the best one of them, but even she had breaking points, blaiming Ozpin for escalating the fighting when Tai attacked by fighting back when she knew that Ozpin could have subdued him. He could have, but that would hardly have settled the issue, and Tai would have been even more furious.

Either way he still had paperwork to finish, so he made his way back to his desk. He was tired when he pulled up the information from his computer. There was also the communication sent from the team to investigate Mountain Glenn and find Miss Rose and Mister Ren.

He quickly pulled it up so the communication would stop saying it was new information. The last thing he wanted was more work. He was about to close it when something caught his eye. The team had sent pictures back of what they found. Several fire dust rods Beacon had supplied the team lay at the bottom of a pit. Next to them was two puddles of blood and torn cloth.

It looked like a gruesome end, much to the reports findings. Something didn't seem right though. The way the blood was on the ground perhaps? Maybe it was the exact placement of the cloth pieces? He didn't know. He was too tired. Being as old as he was and with as late as he is up, it is a miracle he isn't asleep at his desk by now.

If on cue he felt his head get heavy and fall on his keyboard in the middle of typing a report. He was just able to turn his head before his eyes closed. He looked back at the image that in his head did not look right.

His entire being told him something was wrong

-0-

**And that is it. More problems. Cinder has gotten involved! Everyone brace for cover!**

**Yang may have more problems, but Nora is awake! Now how will she be?**

**Also every college student understands Ozpin's struggle in trying to stay up writing a report. Been there, done that.**


	4. Forgotten Past and a Secured Future

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back. I started a second job and was working when my friend was asking when this was going to continue. I thought I updated it recently, turned out that was over a month ago… I did not realize. **

**I have gained more confidence in the direction of this due to one stage play and a song I have listened to. **

**Lets just say some things have changed...**

**Still leaving this here **

**Trigger Warning**

**-0-**

Forgotten Past and a Secured Future

Qrow looked over at Tai. Tai was not doing well. Qrow had seen this man work through one spouse leaving, another dying, and now Ruby was gone too.

Ozpin had called him back. In the process he discovered what happened to his niece. He found his way of coping with loose a long time ago. The flask under his shirt told its own tale. He had raised a glass to his niece. He had celebrated her life, and mourned her passing.

Tai though. Well… His girls were the only thing keeping him together. Now half of his life-line was severed. It hurt him. Qrow knew that look in Tai's eyes. The look of despair. Tai had worn it before, back when Raven left him, and again when Summer had died, though Qrow wore it back then as well.

"What am I going to do Qrow? Do I make another grave next to Summers? I-I don't know if I could go through that again" Tai sat hunched over a table, his face in his hands. Qrow had handed him a drink before pulling out his own, but Tai hadn't touched it.

Qrow's scroll vibrated. Qrow checked it but didn't recognize the number. He ignored it. He needed to be here for Tai. "Look" Qrow said, "I'm not the best at this stuff. Actually I'm probably the worst at this" He grabbed Tai's shoulder. "It will be rough. Things will be different, but we are hunters. We may not _like _getting through it, heck we might not even _want_ to get through it, but we have to."

Tai was silent, not even looking up from his hands.

Qrow continued, "I want to celebrate her for who she was, and morn for the opportunities she had that are lost now, but there is still something important you have to do."

Qrow's scroll started to vibrate again. He had the urge to chunk it across the room, but he was focused. He grabbed Tai's face. "Look at me!"

Tai had never seen Qrow look so out of it before. Qrow must have felt the loss hard for him to this enthused. Qrow was always laid back. The only time he had seen Qrow like this was when Raven announced her pregnancy. It was the only other time he had seen Qrow drink this much as well. He suspected that following Summer's death he might have drank more, but Qrow had also disappeared, so he couldn't be sure. Tai felt the weight on his mind grow, darkness consuming his thoughts as he fell back into an all to familiar trance.

Qrow glared at Tai, "I can't say I know what its like to loose a daughter, but I do know that even when you loose you have to protect what you still have! You have to be here for Yang!"

Tai stared back. Yang? Yes his daughter. She was tough, she could handle it. She had done it before. She would survive even when he did not.

"Don't give me that shit!" Qrow screamed. Tai in his trance had spoken his thoughts, his face still blank. "Yang practically raised Ruby because you stopped fighting! She practically lost a daughter and all you can do is wallow in your own pity!?"

Qrow headbutted Tai hard. Tai fell to the ground while Qrow stood up. "Think about your priorities. You ran out on your family before. Do it again and you won't have anyone left." Qrow heard a scuffle on the other side of the door from the private room they occupied in Beacon. The hallway was empty when he opened the door, but he could hear rushed footfalls going towards the outer doors.

Whatever. So someone figured out Tai wasn't in a good state, not like everyone couldn't figure that out since he just lost a kid. Something twinged inside his chest. A pain too sharp.

He transformed once he got outside, flying to his favorite bar in town. Qrow still stewed over Tai's reaction. Yes, it was tragic, but he needed to keep himself together. He pushed back the door to the Crowbar, quickly ordering a drink.

Then two more. The more he drank the angrier he got. He looked around, wanting to hit something. Someone...anyone. He was the only one in the bar besides the bartender, and if Qrow knew one thing it was you don't fight the one giving you booze, or they would stop.

Qrow's scroll rang. In his anger he pulled it open, yelling into it. "I don't know who you are or what you want but I don't care! Stop calling me!" A familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. He went pale white.

-0-

Yang found herself back in the forest, knocking down more trees. She knew she was a mess. Ever since the talk with that green bitch in the hallway she had fought nonstop. It did not matter whether it was grimm or trees, she tore through both. Now she had more fuel.

She had been informed that her father had arrived in Vale. She was provided information on where to find him by Glynda via scroll E-mail. Glynda had even added a note at the bottom that he might 'feel better after talking to you'. But no, she showed up just in time to hear Tai abandoning her again, just like everyone else in her life.

What had she done wrong? Was the world that against her? Her mother abandoned her, her sister died, her partner betrayed her, and now her even her father had decided that it was better that he leave her alone when she needed people around her the most.

She felt angry, betrayed, yet all she wanted to do was cry. She wanted to lay down at the base of one of these trees and let loose until there was nothing left to come out, but she couldn't. It was not the way she was. She was the strong one that kept things together when everything was supposed to be lost. So she would keep fighting.

"So you have decided to fight? You have spirit at least"

Yang recognized that voice. It stopped her in her tracks, made her heart do a flip, and caused emotions long supressed to come back to the forefront of her mind. "What are you doing here?"

Raven Branwen stepped out from behind a tree. "I heard the news and have been watching you. There are certain things you don't know about. You are too weak to do, to understand."

She kept her frown "So you've been stalking me? That is creepy. Looking to steal something from me since you are a bandit and all?"

"Can't a mother be concerned for her child?"

"Pa-lease! You lost the ability to call yourself mother when you ran out on us!"

Yang balled her fist stood her ground. Red eyes bored into red eyes, both unmoving from there positions. Raven was the one to fold first.

"I just came to give you a message. I saved you on the train. In the rules of the tribe every person gets one save from the leader. You have used yours, don't expect it again. Raven turned around intent on leaving when one word stopped her.

"Why?"

Raven shifted. "It is a tradition in the tribe that-"

"No! I don't believe that. You said every person gets one. Then why have you been watching me?" Yang stated. "You could have just left and not said anything. I already know that you don't care about me". Her voice got low, "so why..."

"Originally you were weak. Helpless and bound to fly headlong into death for someone that thinks of you as nothing but a pawn to throw away" Yang didn't know what Raven was talking about, but she immediately thought of the counsel and the mission that caused her nothing but pain. "But recently you have been...different. When I saved you, you were weak, but now you are starting to hone your strength, seek power"

Raven smirked a little bit, "You may have reminded me of myself when I was your age. I wasn't as weak as you, but what you lack in strength you use anger and determination to fight through"

Yang was speechless. Go figure that all it took for her mother to recognise her was the worst two weeks of her life. Two weeks since Ruby had gone and Yang had spent most of her time here since. Part of her wanted to tell Raven off. Why should it matter to her whether her mother approves of her? Raven never did anything for her and she barely knew who she was, only the occasional snippets from a drunk Qrow giving her any information.

But a small piece inside her that still spoke of childhood issues and ran in fields of imagination was beaming with joy, a goofy smile on a childhood Yang happy that her mother had spoken to her. Like a child that had gotten a pat on the head and a 'good job'.

"-you yet"

Yang snapped back to reality from her mind, her eyes that were a flaming crimson still red, but now more of simmering coals than fire. "What did you say?"

Raven frowned,"I don't like to repeat myself… I said the tribe may have a use for you yet" Raven walked a bit into the forest, disappearing between the trees. "As long as you get stronger"

Yang smirked and laughed a little, adding a snort at the end for good measure. "I will get stronger! You hear me! I will beat you!" _That way no one will take what I care about from me_.

Yang went back to punching trees. She would level the forest if that's what it took. Fight the biggest, strongest grimm imaginable. She would get strong. If any people saw her they would say she had a devilish grin on her face, but she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't lost anymore. Not only had she been recognized, but she now had a goal: Get strong enough to surpass all others.

That way no one could tell her what to do

that way_ she_ would be the one giving the orders

-0-

It was a happy day for Pyrrha. Nora had been awake for a long time now, but the doctors insisted she stayed in the hospital until they were sure her aura was stable by itself and wouldn't relapse, but it was over! Nora was getting released today.

Pyrrha walked into the room holding Nora to see several doctors in the room. They were doing last minute checks on Nora. For a few seconds Pyrrha was worried, seeing four doctors in a room with one patient doesn't usually mean good things.

Upon seeing Nora though, her spirits were lifted again. Nora was still in a hospital gown, but she was obviously ready to go, he legs swinging back and forth on the side of the bed, litening haphazardly to the doctors telling her to take it easy and to keep a steady diet. Pyrrha knew that was not going to happen. The day Nora stopped eating pancakes like it was her last meal, the world ended...at least for Nora.

At the head of the bed was Dr. Bronze, looking over a medical chart. Nora seemed fine, but when Pyrrha looked at the doctor she got a little concerned. The other three doctors were looking at Nora satisfied, grinning and laughing that such a worrying case was past them, but Doctor Bronze, the doctor that specifically treated Nora was frowning.

"Pyrrha you're here!" Nora said seeing her coming through the door. "Did you bring my clothes?"

Pyrrha smiled and held up a bag that held the bezerkers clothes. "I wouldn't forget something so important"

"Finally! Real clothes!"Nora hopped off the bed ad grabbed the bag from Pyrrha's hand. She was wobbly and Pyrrha caught her when she almost fell. "Woops, guess when you spend this long in bed you sorta weaken. Nora grabbed the wall, but made it back over to the bed, setting the bag down on it before looking at the door leading to the small private bathroom.

"Do you need help?" Pyrrha asked trying to be helpful to a friend in need.

"Nah, I have to get back into shape at some point right? Might as well start with this." Nora grabbed the bag and started slowly making her way to the bathroom, occasionally wobbling, but doing better than her first attempt.

"Miss Nikos?" Pyrrha had been so preoccupied with making sure Nora didn't fall that she was startled when Doctor Bronze suddenly tapped her head with the clipboard.

"Wha?….I'm sorry" Pyrrha said, her face going pink and her hair whipping around.

"Kids these days, can't multitask" He looked at Pyrrha. "I've got something to tell you" The other three doctors looked at each other then left in a hurry, knowing something Pyrrha obviously didn't.

"Nora is fine right. I mean did you see her? She is fine, isn't she?"

Seeing the panic in Pyrrha's eyes the doctor gently grabbed her shoulders and showed her to the seat beside the bed. "Your friend is...complicated. Physically, she should be back to normal, but I am more worried about her mental state. She is emotionally frail, and to be perfectly honest, we can't help her any more with that here."

The idea that rowdy Nora would be any kind of frail was an odd thought process. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say! She seems fine but up here" he tapped his head with his knuckles "It might not be the same as it used to be...or it is and that's the problem"

"I-I still don't understand, please doctor I want to understand!" Pyrrha stared.

"I don't know either. I am a medical doctor, and though I've dabbled in other things, I couldn't give you any professional help." He sighed, "The best thing I can do and have done is set her up with counseling sessions. Call them mandatory post-trauma sessions. Just make sure she goes to them.

Pyrrha nodded.

"And promise me one other thing" Pyrrha looked into his eyes, seeing a determination. "She could be perfectly fine, or she could still be messed up, but if she is messed up, stay by her side. She'll need it"

Pyrrha tightened her grip on the chair and furrowed her brow before putting as much of a serious face on as she could. "I will, you can count on that"

"Pyrrha!" A Nora shouted falling through the now open bathroom door. Pyrrha quickly went over and got her up, Nora rubbing her head. "Maybe I should have asked for help".

Doctor Bronze chuckled. "I'll get her a cane-"

"Oh that is so cool! Nora shouted, "Then I can get a bowler hat and be like 'what are you doing here Red?" She tried to do an impression of Torchwick, not having the same affect since she was still leaning on Pyrrha for support. Either way it made Pyrrha giggle and smile.

-0-

After a bit of paperwork Pyrrha was able to help Nora out of the hospital. Nora was now walking down the hall like she never left, the only notice that she was ever in the hospital being the cane that she used for support, though less as her body adjusted to walking again.

They were walking back to the dorm when they passed the cafeteria. Nora stopped and her eyes lit up. "Hey Pyrrha, before we go back do you think we can get something to eat?"

"I thought they had you eat before they released you?"

"Psss, that is hospital food. Do we even consider that food? Come on there wasn't even pancakes!"

Considering that it was Beacon and apparently injuries were common (made sense), the hospital food was actually top of the line food. While Pyrrha couldn't understand how anyone could dispute how good the hospital food actually was, somehow it fit Nora. "Fine, but it is dinner time, I don't think they will have pancakes either"

Stepping inside the hall Nora took a big breath through her nose. "They do, I can smell it from here!" She used her cane to hobble over to the line, staking her claim to her desired meal.

Go figure that the day Nora was released happened to be breakfast for dinner at Beacon cafeteria. Pyrrha didn't know how she did it, but knowing Nora it was unlikely to be a coincidence. Like her body forced her to get better so she could enjoy it.

Pyrrha got in line herself. Spending the entire day in the Beacon hospital filling out file after file of paperwork to release Nora, as well as explaining for the umteenth time that Nora has no guardian to release her took its tole. The only one that actually listened to her was Doctor Bronze, who kept chastising the other doctors and nurses for not going fast enough.

She sat down next to Nora who had a fairly large stack of pancakes smothered and covered with syrup. Nora took a bite and stopped, looking at her. "Hey Pyrrha, does this taste different to you? I think they changed their recipe! And they didn't even tell me!"

"Really?" Pyrrha didn't know there was a specific recipe for making pancakes, but if there was ever a judge, Nora would be it.

"Try it I swear! Its not as sweat as it used to be! Its more bland now." Nora said shoving a good sized piece close to Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha was only able to bit off the end, and even in doing so she knew she got some of the butter and syrup on her. The mixture was practically melting off of the piece. "See what I mean?"

Pyrrha had no idea what she meant. It was too sweet for her. She felt like gagging, not understanding how Nora puts up with so much sugar and still kept her figure. And she ate like this every day? The world was not fair. "It still tastes sweet to me"

Nora slumped back. "Huh, maybe my body just got used to the hospital food" She grabbed her stomach. "Don't worry body, I'll save you!" She scarfed down more of the pure sugar on an oversized plate.

Pyrrha turned back to her own healthy portion of scrambled eggs, one sausage link, and toast. Seriously the world was unfair.

Halfway through packing the pancakes God-knows-where inside her body, Nora smiled at Pyrrha. "You know Pyrrha I'm glad we did this, we need more girl time. Jaune and Renny will be sad they missed out". Nora smiled again and started eating again.

That made Pyrrha stop dead in her tracks. What was that? She heard right, right?

"Of course thats why we are gonna brag all about it when we get back to the room, right Pyrrha? Keep them on their toes!"

Staring at the smiling Nora, Pyrrha felt more like she was dangling off a cliff…

-0-

Jaune stepped out of the sparing room with Mercury. "Thank you for helping me improve. It feels good to rely on people. To feel like I am getting stronger again.

"You are a part of our group now. It only makes sense that if you wanna make a difference we would have to whip you into shape." Mercury leaned against one of the pillars on the wall and shruged. "Plus you've got spunk, and Cinder seems to have taken a liking towards you"

"It is odd. I didn't expect her to be so...open about everything. To know that we have all been lied to, that Ozpin is just using us as pawns in his game? It sucks! That is why I am helping you guys, you don't need to do backflips to understand the 'political ramifications' of doing something that should be done, you just do them.

"Ehh, to complicated. Better to just keep it simple and flexible so you can modify as you go, am I right?"

"Yea you are right!" Jaune turned towards the door, sheathing his sword."Either way, thanks. Ozpin will get whats coming to him" Jaune left with a smile that dripped mischief.

"So how is he" Emerald said seeming to step out of nowhere.

Mercury shrugged, "To be honest he still could get taken down by anyone in Beacon, maybe even some academy students, but he is getting better."

"Did you just complement someone?"

Mercury shuddered, "He's like a fungus, his confidence and positivism grow on you until you can't shake it off" He looked over at Emerald, "Spend some time with him and you might actually become human"

"I'll leave you to get any infections you want from him thank you very much, leave me out of it" Mercury was about to offer a retort about how Emerald 'couldn't get any action even if she begged for it on her knees, when she cut him off. "And what about the plan?"

Mercury scowled, "He has been filled in"

"And did he question anything?"

Mercury smiled, "Fell hook line and sinker. Has no idea what we are actually doing"

Cinder stepped out from the shadows behind Emerald. "Good"

-0-

**A/N: Well these are things. I always see Raven as someone who does care, but cares about power more. Also NORA! Yay!**

**I have changed where this story is going slightly, but the change only makes it darker I think so eh?**

**Either way a more light chapter with dark undertones. I do like writing Nora. I just imagine putting a child in a teenage body.**

**Please read and review! Comments help!**


	5. Console and Council

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to The Renora Tragedy! It has been a while since I updated this. Expect two updates for this. Hopefully not too far apart.**

**Some have figured out what I am doing.**

Console and Council

Doctor Oobleck sipped his coffee as he looked at his new responsibility. He was a learn-id man. He was an expert in archaeology. Taught history with passion. Was an avid huntsman. On the side he got several degrees. One of said degrees was a doctorate in Psychology.

When one of his old medical colleagues contacted him about one of his students he couldn't refuse. Students in need were a priority.

"So you were released from the hospital last night. So soon after your release I didn't want to bother you too much, but I wanted to know a baseline. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fantastic! A night out of that hospital. The freedom rushing through my veins! Like a pirate! Arg!" Nora did her best impression of a pirate, putting her hand up like a hook.

"Hmm" Oobleck smiled, "I am glad to see that your sense of humor is intact. You have gone through much in these past two weeks"

Nora waved it off. "Nah, I mean not _that_ much has happened. We got into a bad scrape in those tunnels, but its all fine now. Aura heals all wounds right?"

He took another sip. "Aura heals many things that is true, but loss can cause anyone trouble. Our biggest critics have always been the voices we hear in our own heads" Oobleck put the mug down. "You said you feel fantastic? Is there anything you wish to talk about? Anything on your mind? Just to say anything we discuss will stay in this office. All confidential." Oobleck's eyes quickly skirted towards the door before going back to Nora.

"Ah, professor, you know me. I'm always cheery! No problemo here-eo! I'm just here to make sure they don't take my pancakes away...or Renny..." Nora got up out of the seat, "But I can't stay long! I didn't see Renny yesterday or this morning! Mama needs some Renny time." She smirked as she ran out the door yelling for the young man.

Oobleck found a twitch in his eye. "It's doctor" he said softly before picking his mug up and taking the longest drink he ever had.

This was going to be more complicated it seemed. He knew he was in trouble when Dr. Bronze contacted him, but the doctor did fret over nothing sometimes. Small details. This though...this was going to need more than just a session and some hard truths.

But first… "I know your there, you can come in so we can talk."

The door to the office opened a little before Pyrrha poked her head in. "Sorry"

"Please Miss Nikos, join me." Oobleck said waving his hand at the newly relinquished seat.

Pyrrha sat down slowly under the professor's (It's Doctor!) gaze.

"Now Miss Nikos you don't seem to be the voyeur type." Pyrrha lower her head. "I know you are concerned for your teammate, but these are confidential for a reason, and while I know Miss Valkyrie may not mind you being here, I want her to open up. I cannot have you here, just in case."

"I'm sorry. I have been trying to keep watch on her just in case. She isn't well...is she?"

"I shouldn't say since she is officially my patient." Oobleck smiled, "Though I guess I can tell you since all the paperwork from the hospital was signed by Miss Valkyrie's 'guardian' Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha blushed. "They wouldn't take those papers unsigned, so I did what I had too...I was more surprised that they took the papers 'officially' signed by me."

Oobleck shrugged, "You were better than nothing at the time. Ozpin seemed happy in giving you the responsibility"

"He what?"

"Back on topic. Miss Valkyrie. There is no problems with her physically, we know this due to the extensive testing she went through while in the hospital. The problem is she still has a mental block. It's too early to say, but I believe she is repressing her memories. Likely she is making excuses to why things are the way they are, why she has not seen her partner mostly, instead of forcing herself to see reality."

Pyrrha hung her head trying desperately to understand the situation that posed on her. The now leagal guardian (She guessed) and teammate to a person who was not living in reality. "What do I do?"

Oobleck sipped his coffee pondering the weighty question. "That is it isn't it? How do you go on when you know someone is in need? You can try to give it, but in this situation would she even want it? No, in this situation there is a simple answer, though likely not the easiest to do."

He looked Pyrrha in the eyes. She was hanging off his words. She wanted some kind of relief, he could see that in her eyes.

"Stay with her. Keep her from doing anything she would regret. And maybe, maybe over time her eyes will open to the truth. Her pain will be unbearable, but bear it she must, if she ever wants to get better."

Pyrrha shifted in her seat. Regardless of what the tabloids said about her she was not perfect. She loved the thrill of getting into a fight, especially against a challenging opponent. This waiting around stuff was never her forte, regardless of how well she thought she pulled it off. "What happens when she finally understands?"

Oobleck sat silent before muttering softly, "That is when she will need you the most"

With those words of advice he sent Pyrrha away. It was troubling as a teacher that he could do no more to help them. As a doctor he would still have sessions with her, but it still left him feeling….unsatisfied. Then there was Miss Valkyrie as a whole. She had been through so much. She did not deserve this.

She sat in the seat across from him. One person who promised to help her and acted normal. She laughed and spoke and joked and smiled.

All the while her eyes looked empty.

-0-

It was a blur. One second Yang was punching trees, the next second she had stumbled into a death stalker nest. Just par for the course she guessed.

She jumped over one of the large scorpions, shooting down some of the last of her dust rounds into it. It only seemed to make it mad as she gripped the large tail that ended in its stinger. It shook her off as a different one tried to grab her only to miss and catch the tail of the scorpion she was on.

Yang looked up to see three other, slightly smaller deathstalkers watching her fight these two. She didn't know if it was because they were younger or older, but honestly she was so ticked right now it didn't matter. Yang got knocked back by one of the two, her back slamming against a wall. Her aura flickered.

She knew her hair was ablaze as her semblance kicked in, pushing her limits to new heights. Her gauntlets clicked back into place. She was ready, she could feel it.

She roared out as she blast forward, narrowly avoiding the two stingers that came at her. Yang jumped in front of the one she jumped on, quickly slamming her fist hard upward into the part of the tail that was still slightly crushed by its brothers pincer. She pushed power into the punch. What she expected was a roar of pain from the grimm and it to fall back. She was not expecting the tail to go flying into the air, now unattached to the grimm's body.

Yang capitalized on that, quickly jumping up to meet the severed appendage above the flailing grimm. The other grimm tried to sting her again, but it missed her, giving her a kick-off point to reach the stinger without using precious ammo.

Yang helped the stinger come back down. She added extra oomf from her semblance's power, sending the stinger down fast enough to impale the broken deathstalker before it could move. It started evaporating quickly. She heard roars and screeching, not just from the deathstalker still next to her, but the three that was watching her earlier.

Yang smiled. _That's right, give me a challenge_.

Yang washed the grim out of her hair. After all this time in the woods you would think that her hair would be even more unruly. I mean it_ was_ a mess, but also had more of a 'wild girl' look to it that Yang couldn't say displeased her.

Her hair flowed out behind her and over her shoulders. It stuck out in all directions. Between the misty dew of early morning and the heat of the day, the ends that stuck out clumped together almost looking like spikes.

Looking in the stream she was washing her hair out in showed one other aspect. Yang had stopped her fight with the deathstalkers an hour ago, yet her crimson eyes remained. The three smaller deathstalkers that came to assist must have been new to fighting because they were useless. Between stinging each other and accidentally hitting each other with their over sized claws they were finishing themselves off faster than she was. Yang had her handful with the now aggravated deathstalker that wasn't tripping over itself. When Yang got a lucky shot offf into one of its several eyes, it shrieked in pain before trying to run away, pushing the now two instead of three others with it.

What was this? Cowardice from a grimm? Should she let them go? There was no harm in doing so. She already proved her strength. She felt good right now. Power flowing through her.

Yang frowned. Had they let her sister go? No. They came at her itching to kill her.

What about when they started retreating? NO. The grimm amassed and came at they herder. Wanting to taste the blood of the humans that dared to threaten them.

Even when the tunnel was collapsing? NO! They threw their lives away to get one last attack in. Hoping that it was enough to kill the humans.

Yang snarled and lept over the large grimm, landing on top of one of the smaller one's, killing it instantly. Yang heard clicks and roars from the large deathstalker as Yang turned to face it.

There will be no mercy.

"I saw you today. You were...alright"

Yang beamed internally at the praise.

"Don't let it go to your head. You should strive for perfection. That is the only way you will get strong enough to get real power." Raven Smirked, "Get that and people will look up to you, trust you, fear you. Then you won't have to run away anymore."

"I won't run away" Yang said with conviction. "Not anymore"

Raven turned and cut a portal into the air. "Come with me"

The portal unnerved her. Before now Raven would just always be there. Behind a tree or on top of a rock. She never came or went, she just was. Like a force of nature. Now There was a red swirling portal in from of Yang, tempting her.

It reminded Yang of the first time her mother came to help her, so long ago in that train. This must be important for her to only be shown this now.

Yang readied her gauntlets. This was probably a test. The inner her was dancing. She must have finally caught the attention she always wanted from her mother. This was perfect. Mother and daughter off on some adventure, not caring about the future or needing to worry about the past…. Everything was coming up Yang.

She stepped through. Reading herself for a fight. Yang was not going to go down easy. Whatever this test was, she wouldn't pass it, she would destroy it. Make it seem like a test designed for only the weakest of individuals. It was the only way to gain the approval she craved.

Yang was greeted by some tattooed girl in front of a whole bunch of ragtag men. When she saw them, she thought that she was going to have to fight them all, which honestly didn't look too hard. Even the tattooed girl in from of her looked scrawny, even if she was ten times more powerful than any of the people behind her.

Then she noticed the lack of intent and the only weapons being brandished being makeshift cups and alcohol bottles

Her mother looked at her, holding up a bottle of Mistrailian Whiskey.

"Welcome to the tribe"

-0-

"Are you sure Qrow? This isn't some sick joke right?" Tai looked at his clearly inebriated friend.

Qrow shook his head, still a little bit drunk, but standing all the same. "I swear to you. I am not lying."

Ozpin still looked out of it. He was certainly listening to the conversation going on in front of him. I mean when two men burst into your office in the dead of night, and you happened to be there signing paperwork to finalize the Vital festival stalls for next week when it started, you tended to listen.

Clearly these were important things and he was defiantly NOT sleeping (and slightly drooling) on important papers that should have been done weeks ago…..

…..Clearly Glynda was slacking…..

"Tai I am not stupid. I know what I'm talking about. You don't just forget a voice. It was Ruby!"

Ozpin sat back as the two bickered. Ruby Rose and Lie Ren humm? Yes the two that died. So sad. Students under his command never should die. It felt like a waste of potential; depriving the next generation of huntsman of much needed manpower.

At least Qrow was able to talk to Ruby before….wait.

Ozpin got up from his desk chair, trudging over to the coffee maker at the side of the office. Once the coffee was poured Ozpin downed an entire cup before pouring a second one. When he walked back to his seat he had more of a pep in his step. "Qrow, are you sure of what you heard"

Tai looked back at Qrow who was still a little tipsy. "Shouldn't you have seen her. You were using a scroll right?"

"Only audio came through! And even that was full of static!" Qrow looked over at Ozpin. "What do we do?"

"Oh no, he is not my boss anymore!" Tai shouted. "Ozpin is the one that took away everything from me. He sent Summer out! He sent Ruby out! No, if she is back with us I am going to find her myself, without his help"

Tai got into the elevator and left to find his baby girl.

"Qrow follow him. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid. If he gets lost, try to point him in the right direction"

"Oz, I don't know where she is either"

"But you know where she was and therefore can determine where she must have gone. Why she has been gone so long means she probably got into trouble."

Qrow shook his head, "That's my nieces for you, always trouble magnets even when they were little. At least I can tell Yang, she's not been the same these past few weeks."

Ozpin pulled up the cameras that he had been using to keep an eye on one Yang Xio-Long. She had given into grief last time he checked in one her.

NO SIGNAL

Well that couldn't be right. The small bots that he used to make sure she was okay were the same ones they used in initiation. So small they were hard to see, but recording everything. Ozpin pushed the recording back to its last picture. It showed a black raven attacking the bot. A very familiar raven…

"So Oz, where do I go to pick up Yang?"

"Qrow, you go home."

"Whatdya mean go home Oz?"

Ozpin flipped the screen to show the raven.

Qrow pulled his flask out, tipping it up before realizing he was out of booze. "Like I said, trouble magnets"

-0-

Pyrrha was having an okay day. After the session talk with Oobleck she had spent the rest of the day with Nora, who currently was sleeping with a smile on her face. Pyrrha smiled. Like this you couldn't tell the things that Nora had gone through. She looked like she was back to normal.

The door to the room opened, startling Pyrrha and revealing Jaune. "Hello Jaune"

Jaune looked at her. He smiled but she saw steel in his eyes. "Hi Pyrrha, its been a while" Jaune looked over at Nora. "How is she?"

"She misses him, but she is fine. Not that you care too much"

Jaune frowned, "And what does that mean!? She's my teammate too!"

Pyrrha quickly grabbed Jaune and pulled him out of the room, basically dragging him to the all-to-familiar roof.

She threw Jaune onto the ground "What the hell Pyrrha!?"

"This! This is unacceptable! You act like you care but if you did you would have been there helping her when she was in the hospital!"

Jaune scowled, "I was trying to get stronger! To prevent another tragedy!"

"Bullshit!" That surprised Jaune. Pyrrha never cursed. She pointed her finger at Jaune wagging it like she was scolding a child, "You were wallowing in your own pain. Instead of coming to us, your team, you ran off."

Pyrrha went from yelling to crying halfway through. "Where is the Jaune that used to care. Where did he go. The one that stood on this roof with me as we trained! The one I looked up too! The one I loved!"

Jaune just sat on the ground where she threw him. Loved? She said loved right!?

Pyrrha went red, just now realizing what she said. She backed up, looking like she was going to run before she stopped. She looked down at Jaune who had a shocked confused look on his face.

"Goodbye Jaune" With that she left the roof.

-0-

**A/N: Ah, good times all around. See happy story! Yang got accepted by her mother, Jaune now knows Pyrrha's feelings, and Ozpin's paperwork finally got finished!**

**Oh yea, and the Ruby thing.. I guess.**

**Most actually figured this out long before I actually wrote it. Apparently starting off a story with the death of two main characters isn't the best way of going about things.**


	6. Between Darkness and Light

**A/N: Hello. I'll just leave this here**

-0-

Between Darkness and Light

Something wasn't right. Not just that 'uh oh' feeling either. She felt stiff. She flexed her hand and could feel every joint pop. She could tell this was not going to feel good. What happened? The last thing she remembered was overexerting herself. Stupid giant snake. She could have taken it if it hadn't showed up while they were clearing out the rest of the ursa. Man Yang probably smashed that thing to oblivion.

Ruby opened her eyes….She closed them. She opened them again….Well she swears she's opening her eyes. Darkness flooded into her eyes whether she had them open or closed. Well flubernutters where was she now? It was so dark.

She moved her arm. Only then did the pain flare up, a small moan escaping her mouth as she pulled her arm up toward her face. She clenched her hand and it felt like her arm was on fire.

Ruby heard a sharp scrape followed by a grunt that was coming closer to her. She heard a growl. Her eyes went wide. Grimm! That was not good. She tried her arm again offering another pained cry. That changed things. The scrapping got faster. Louder. She opened her eyes again and still saw only darkness. She had panic in her eyes, she could feel it.

"Ruuubbbbyyyyy" She heard in a growl. This was the end.

Oh cheese and crackers! Oh cheese and crackers!

Something weld up inside her. She felt it release from her in an instant. She felt drained, tired, scared.

"Ah! What was?" More scrapping, "Ruby! Ruby snap out of it. Are you okay?" She felt someone grab her cheek before pulling away. It was warm. She heard shaking and a crack, like breaking a stick. Another growl.

Darkness took her.

-0-

Ruby woke up. She couldn't remember much, but this time the pain was instant. It was like her whole body had a sledge hammer taken to it.

She opened her eyes. This time she could see, but only out of her left eye. There was tunnel extending towards darkness, the only light coming from a fire-dust stick on the ground in front of her foot. Beside her was a small brown pack she remembered, but couldn't place where.

Ruby tried to get up. Fire crawled up her arm, making her flinch back. Her right arm was heavily bandaged, but her left was not, so she examined herself. She probed where she was in pain with her left hand. Apparently her left side had taken the brunt of the injuries. Her left arm was bandaged from her wrist all the way to her shoulder. She had wrapping that went around her head covering the right side of her face including her eye, which explains why she couldn't see.

She heard a scrape. The sound broke the silence and brought her out of her own thoughts. Ren came out of the dark tunnel to her left hobbling on what looked like a makeshift cane.

She was glad he was okay. Well semi-okay. His left side looked as bad as her right side, well as much as she could tell. When he noticed she was awake, he hobbled over.

"Glad to see you back" he said calm-faced.

"Hey" Ruby weakly replied. "Thank you for saving me"

Ren set his makeshift cane down, ruby realizing it was a broken off sharp rock. A stalagmite? Stalagtight? Saranmight? It was probably one of those things. Ren then sat down beside Ruby, leaning back against the tunnel wall with a sigh.

"I have been trying to find a way out. I have made some progress, but it has been slow going. These tunnels loop and collapse randomly."

Ruby smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find it." She forgot her right arm was bandaged for a reason, wincing in pain as she moved"

Ren quickly shuffled over to her right side when she winced. "Try not to move it for now. Your right side was pretty bad. I did what I could, but we ran out of bandage. Let your aura do it's job"

Ruby was sure her aura was working, but the pain was still there. "Why did you even have bandages?"

"When you're on a team with Nora, you learn she can be a little reckless. I kept them on me for her sake"

That made sense. Nora was crazy, even when she wasn't being crazy awesome. Kinda reminded her of her sister, just with more sugar.

She heard a low shuffling down the tunnel and felt Ren tense. "We have to move" He grabbed his walking stick before grabbing the pack and putting it on his back. Ruby tried to move again only for Ren to hurry over and hold her back. "You may be awake now, but you are still in no position to walk"

"Okay, but how am I supposed to.."

"Don't worry, Don't panic, or you will attract them faster. Luckily I have everything covered." Ren unbuttoned her tattered cloak, which felt awkward but before she could comment he had tied the rock cane to his leg, wincing in pain. He grabbed Ruby next. "This is going to hurt" Ren flipped her over his back on top of the sack earning a muffled scream of pain.

Ruby heard a scuffle in the darkness of the tunnel behind them, then an unmistakable beowolf howl. "Ren, they're coming!" She panic whispered in his ear.

Ren started to move slowly up the tunnel before realizing something. He looked at the tunnel wall and saw a line with an X over it. "We've been through here before," He frowned before pushing on.

As he moved the scuffling still got louder. "Ren!"

"Guess I have no choice"

Ruby saw Ren's aura flare up, surrounding her as well before she felt strange. Even when she stayed still her wounds ached with Ren's movements. The moment that strange sensation hit her, that pain was gone. Ruby felt, well not good, but content. She even managed a smile when Ren moved into a small indent he found in the wall.

Ren set her down and immediately the pain came back. She felt horrible, her body letting her know its protests against the movement. She tried to stifle it but a grunt of pain came out of her mouth.

She saw Ren notice it before throwing the dust rod over to the other side of the tunnel. He grabbed her hand and immediately the pain disappeared again. Ruby looked down, seeing her colors dull in the dim light.

A beowolf walked out of the darkness. It had large spikes on it and bigger front paws than a normal beowolf, typical of an Alpha. It sniffed the dust rod before howling and going further down the tunnel.

Ren put up three fingers, then two, then one.

A pack of smaller beowolfs ran past them trying to catch up with the Alpha. After a while Ren let out a sigh, Ruby echoing him with a breath she didn't know she was holding. She should have felt scared when they went past, but she didn't. Relief filled her though, giving her a calm that she really needed.

Ren shook his head. "They've been tracking us this whole time. Loosing them is harder than it looks. Luckily the Alpha has been keeping the other grimm away" Ruby saw her color come back, the pain following, as Ren let go of her hand to look down the dark tunnel. He grabbed another dust rod from his pack, clipping it onto his good side.

Ruby was going to say something. She was. She looked down, but then she noticed something and froze up. And oh boy did she freeze up.

"I think the coast is clear" Ren quickly picked Ruby up onto his back again before she could say anything, turning to go back down the tunnel the beowolfs chased them down.

Ruby didn't know how long it had been, but it had to be quite a while. She had been fading in and out of consciousness for a while now, succumbing to the tiredness her aches and pains gave her. Through Ren's jerky motions from walking on his cloak tied rock-leg she could feel him slowing down and his breathing becoming labored.

"I think we should rest soon." Ren pulled out one of his pistols. Dragging it along the wall.

"What are you doing? Won't that attract attention?"

"You'll see, just be patient". His blade skidded against the wall until at one part instead of skidding off it dug in. Ren stopped and used his blade to dig out a small hole, pushing his aura into the rock to break it easier. Soon he was sweating, but he had made a small hole in the wall just large enough for them to lay in.

Ren was very gentle when he laid her in the hole, putting an X on either side of the opening before laying next to her.

Did she ask now? It was important to her, but was it the right time? "Hey Ren?" Ruby touched her neck which was covered in bandages, peering underneath her clothes to see more bandages in the dull light. "How much did you see?" She looked over only to see him fast asleep. He must have been more exhausted than her. Ruby's eyes (eye?) drooped and she faded off into darkness again.

-0-

Ruby woke up alone again. She could tell her aura had been working overtime. She felt bad, but her aches and pains were better than they were when she went to sleep. She was on Ren's back again as he slowly strove along. She saw a determination in his eyes. She shifted.

"Hello Ruby, have a pleasant nap?"

Ruby's mouth was dry. "Do we have any water?"

Ren did an uncharacteristic smile. "Soon we will. I found a way out while you slept. We're almost there. We will make it" He trudged on until there was a dim light that didn't come from the dust stick. Ren hobbled over faster, only stopping once they reached the outside world.

They were on a small slope that went down into woods. Behind them was the start of a mountain. Viewing the forest brought smiles to both their faces. One thing got Ren even more excited. They could see a small lake in the distance.

Getting off the slope was easy, going through the woods seemed easy but Ren kept speeding up, like they were running out of time. Ren tried to go faster and Ruby felt pain flare through her. "Owe, Ren slow down." He ignored her and kept speeding up. "Ren stop!"

"So close, so close so close, can't sto-"

Ren tripped over a rock, his bad leg giving out on him. Ruby slid off his back when he fell, sliding across the ground in front of him. It took everything Ruby had but she was able to flip over and drag herself back to Ren, flipping him onto his back.

In the light of the cave she wasn't able to see much features, but here under the light of the shattered moon, she was able to see. Ren was in bad shape. He was covered in scrapes that were scabbed over, and was breathing quite fast. The biggest problem was his leg. Through the cuts on his white pants oozed out a yellow liquid. Ruby was no expert, but that looked really bad.

Well, it can't get any worse right? At least we are alive. It started to rain.

Ruby tried to stand. After a couple of failed attempts she pushed the little of her aura that wasn't trying to heal her into her legs. It worked but she was still shaky. Grabbing Ren was a different story. She pulled him, drug him across the ground. It took forever only for her to look back and realize was felt like a trek through an uphill swamp covered in thorns was just a couple of yards through the now soaked ground.

Ruby was able to pull Ren up under a tree, giving some protection from the rain. Her arm was bleeding again, and though she couldn't feel it anymore she was sure her right leg was as well.

Yang was going to kill her when she got back for making her worry. Though Weiss might get a shot at her first. She wondered how things were going without her there. Her team always did seem to get into trouble.

She looked up to see a dark figure coming towards her. It may have been a person. Her eye drooped and things got blurry

Whatever. All she needed now was a little rest.

Her vision went black.

-0-

"Pearl don't get too far ahead of me!"

"But look mama it's pouring! We need to get back right?" Pearl kept spinning in circles as rain fell around them. She made sure no puddle went unsplashed either. No! No evil water grimm would rise up from these puddles for she was Pearl! Guardian of the Valley! She ran to another puddle ahead of her, the splash throwing a wave over her boots. She giggled with joy.

"Pearl slow down! Mom can only go so fast!"

Pearl looked back to see her big sister helping their mom with the deer. They put it on a sled that went over the dirt easily, but since it started raining the sled tended to get stuck in the puddles that they were going through.

Pearl stuck out her tongue. Jade may be her older sister but that did not mean she could tell her what to do. That right was reserved for the actual adults, not that that stopped Jade from trying. Pearl went farther out just to mess with Jade, hearing a concerned cry from her mother not to go too far.

It was hard to see through rain. Pearl ran towards one of the trees, looking back to see the silhouettes of her mother and sister. She saw Jade run ahead of their mother a little, probably searching for where she went. Pearl smirked. Time for a little payback.

Pearl ran around the side of the tree with the goal of hiding behind it. When her sister got near she would jump out and scare her, proving to her sister that even though she 'is a teenager now' she is not in charge. This would be so funny!

Pearl went around the side of the tree and tripped over a root.

The root groaned. Pearl may have only been eight but she knew one thing. Roots don't groan. She pulled herself out of the mud onto her knees, shaking the mud out of her hair. She looked back not knowing what to expect. Her eye's widened and she screamed.

-0-

Ruby felt warm and dry when she came too. Opening her left eye she saw a wooden roof above her head. She tried to move when she felt a weight, a pressure on her stomach. She looked down and saw a small girl staring at her. She was small, young, with black hair that reminded Ruby of her own. The big difference was that this little girl had a small pair of white fuzzy ears on top of her head.

The little girl smiled, light twinkling in her crystal blue eyes, before jumping off of Ruby. "She's awake! She's awake!" The little girl ran out the door to the room into what Ruby assumed was a hallway based on the thumps "The dead lady woke up!"

Well that wasn't exactly what Ruby wanted to hear, but she was glad she wasn't dead. The small child reminded her of how she was back when she was a little girl. Curious and full of childlike wonder.

Ruby sat up, preparing for the pain to shoot through her to only find a small dull ache instead. She pulled the covers back, seeing that she was dressed in a long brown shirt that was too big for her and a small pair of shorts. Her right leg still had bandages on it, but only around her ankle. The rest of her leg looked fine besides a scar that ran down the side of it.

She flipped her legs over the bed and tried to stand. It was much easier then she remembered it being. Steadying herself against a small dresser that was next to the bed she walked over to a mirror she saw in the corner.

What she saw didn't surprise her. Her face was sunken in slightly and she had bags under her open eye. The right side of her face was still bandaged, but it looked like it was only wrapped around her eye, the rest of her face being uncovered.

"Hello?" Ruby turned her head towards the door as a woman just a little taller than Ruby opened the door. "I'm glad to see you are up, but please don't push it. I don't want to have to fix you again" she said with a smile.

Ruby looked over at the woman. She was obviously older than her, but she was small for her age. She wasn't old, maybe in her thirty's. She had dark blue eyes and shared an obvious resemblance to the little girl, sharing the small white ears as well. "Thank you for your help. I don't know if we would have made it without you. Miss….?"

The lady looked away. "Just call me Jasmine." She looked back at Ruby. Ruby saw a fire in her eyes that reminded her of her mother. "What is your name?"

"Ruby" Ruby looked around. "I was with someone. My friend Ren."

The fire in the woman's eyes went out. "I did what I could, but..."

Ruby didn't let her finish. Ruby pushed past the woman channeling her now moderate level aura into her legs. She crashed into the hallway and went down it. It opened up into a small living room with a rock fireplace on the side. The lady...Jasmine tried to grab Ruby but Ruby used her semblance to dodge her. Ruby went out the door to the left of the room and found herself outside.

She looked around frantically to see the little girl that was on top of her when she woke up next to a grave. She looked to be praying at it.

Ruby assumed the worst. Tears spilled from her eyes as Ruby ran as fast as she could towards the grave. "No, he's not dead! He can't be dead" Ruby clawed at the dirt, and when the little girl tried to grab her she smacked her away. Earning a little yelp from the girl.

Ruby was so focused she didn't notice a larger girl coming from down the small path leading to the small house. She did feel when that girl tackled her to the ground, holding her good arm behind her back.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"He's not dead! He can't be!"

Jasmine came up, the little girl clinging to her pants. "Mommy is it true? Is daddy not dead?"

That snapped Ruby out of despair and into confusion. Only then did she realize she wasn't only being held down, but there was a blade to her neck.

"I knew we shouldn't have helped them. She finally wakes up and the first thing she does is desecrate a grave." The girl holding her down said.

Jasmine sighed, "Jade she's just confused and hurt. And your not helping! Let her up."

"But she smacked Pearl! Are you just going to let her get away with that!"

Jasmine put a stern face on. "Jade let her up, or there will be consequences"

Ruby heard The girl, Jade growl a little but let her up. "Yes mame" Jade kept her arm behind her back but put away the small blade. Jade herself looked different than Jasmine or the little girl apparently named Pearl. Jade was skinny, with dark skin that showed over toned muscle. She had bright yellow eyes that reminded her of Blake, tiger ears and a orange and white tail were prominent features on Jade.

"Ruby your friend is fine. Come with me" Jasmine turned back toward the house, giving Jade a stern glare when she realized she still had Ruby's arm.

Jade pushed her forward as she followed Jasmine back into the house, going towards the opposite end she was housed in. Jasmine unlocked and opened a door. There Ren was, still asleep on the bed. "Your friend was severely dehydrated, had infected wounds, and was also sleep deprived. I did what I could but he still hasn't woke up yet."

"Pssch, like that's the biggest problem here" Jade sneered from the door. "You know what they are"

"Jade! Be kind to our guests! They are not to be feared!"

Jade turned her back to the room flicking her tail. "Believe what you want, but I am not going to be caught unprepared when they come."

Ruby understood. They were on the frontier and close to Mountain Glenn. Grimm must be a problem out here.

"Don't mind Jade. She has been different because of recent events. She doesn't trust easily" Jasmine checked Ren. Seemingly satisfied she escorted Ruby back to her room where she stripped Ruby and gave her a thorough checkup.

"So you are a doctor?" Ruby asked after.

Jasmine smiled. "You could say that. I've seen my far share of battle wounds, though it has been a while"

Ruby heard 'battle wounds' and instantly thought of something. "Did you used to be a huntress"

"Jasmine's small ears perked straight up, but her face said something else. "No, I never was, but I am guessing you and your friend are?"

"Yes" Ruby said slightly disappointed, "Well in training. We are Beacon students"

"Oh my" Jasmine smiled while one of her ears started flicking. "I can hear great pride in your voice" Jasmines face got slightly darker. "While you're here though, don't let others hear you say that"

Again Ruby was confused. "We are in the frontier right? Why shouldn't people know there are huntsmen here. They will want to help!"

Jasmine looked sad. "Let's just say that people here don't trust huntsman"

Jasmine's face got even darker as she got up and grabbed the door. "And some of us are just running from out past"

The door shut, leaving Ruby alone.

-0-

**A/N: Originally I was going to do Ruby's entire escapade in one chapter. That is not going to happen.**

**Also I would love to hear what people think about my three OC's, Jasmine, Jade, and Pearl**

**They will be explained in time, of course.**

**Either way until next time**

**Read and Review :D**


	7. Crimson Stripped Flowers

**A/N: I figured I wouldn't be able to satisfy ALL of Ruby's adventure while the others are back in Beacon. SO I did it all it one chapter! At least what was needed to get to the present events and the beginning of The Vital Festival Tournament**

**After this I will be working on the next chapter of Wilt and Blush**

**So Poke**

Crimson Stripped Flowers

It was a restless night sleep as the hero stayed up pondering the mysteries of the inhabitants of this quaint little cottage.

At least that's what Ruby wish she had done. In reality she didn't even remember her head hitting the pillow. Go figure that physical exhaustion mixed with an emotional roller-coaster in a body that was still trying to recover did not lead to a 'totally awake' state.

The next morning Ruby woke to the sound of clashing weapons followed by a groan. Ruby moved toward the small window. The noise was louder, but the small window looked out the side of the house. It sounded like the clashing was coming from the back of the house.

Ruby tested the door and found it unlocked. Slipping into the hallway still in her nightclothes she made her way slowly down the hall. She tried to be quiet, but it seemed the more she tried, the more her brain focused on the creaking floor and the sound of her breath.

She finally made it to the front door. She put on some small house shoes that were by the door. They fit her perfectly. Slipping outside, she went around the side of the house, passing the window she had looked out from minutes ago. She heard loud panting.

"Again!" A forceful voice said. It was obviously female, but it was strong, experienced. "Do you think your enemies will wait for you to rest?! Again!"

Ruby stuck her head out just far enough so she could see past the side of the house. In the clearing before the forest was what looked like a training area. Several targets were set up on trees showing obvious use. Several of the trees themselves showed battle scars. The most prominent of the training devices being four straw dummies, two of which showed fresh cuts.

Jade and Jasmine were in the clearing facing each other with Pearl sitting on the ground closer to the house, watching intently. Jade had two daggers, one in each hand while Jasmine had a small knife that reminded Ruby of a surgical knife.

Jade came in with a side strike going for Jasmine's arm. It looked like she was planning on nocking away the scalpel. Jasmine didn't even flinch as the dagger struck, filling the clearing with an audible clash of steal. Ruby expected the weapon to break or at least be thrown away. There was no way a blade so small and sharp could stand that kind of damage.

The scalpel stayed in place, holding the dagger back. "Is that all you have left? Such a pity. Such a….disappointment" Jasmine snickered before Pushing Jade off her feet with just the force of the scalpel.

Jade got up quicker this time, her panting breaths showing they had been at this for a while, confirmed by Pearl yawning and setting her chin on her fist, looking bored.

"Again! Faster this time! I could see you coming from halfway across Remnant" Jasmine snapped lowering the scalpel.

Jade threw herself at Jasmine, slashing with intent that shocked Ruby. Jade went for the throat. Jasmine barely moved her head, just enough for the dagger to miss.

"Not fast enough" Jasmine used the back of her hand, smashing it into Jade's back.

Jade yelped in pain crashing to the ground, immediately throwing her tail up towards Jasmine. The tail was wrapped around one of the handles of her daggers as it thrust towards Jasmine.

Jasmine leaned back on an angle that must have hurt without moving her feet. "Typical" Jasmine grabbed the tail with her right hand making pain shoot through Jade as Jasmine pulled the tail hard, making it drop the dagger.

Jasmine looked down as she pulled. Jade had grabbed one of her legs and gritting her teeth used the momentum from Jasmine pulling her tail to grab the dagger and slash at Jasmine's stomach. Jasmine went to move her leg but was held back by Jade.

The slash went through, but was shallow, and to Ruby's surprise saw a small trickle of blood coming out of the cut.

Jasmine frowned before grabbing Jade's face with her left hand, which now was empty even though Ruby didn't see what happened to the knife, and smashed it into the dirt. Jade's hand fell from Jasmine's leg.

Jasmine stepped back looked down at Jade. "Get up. We are not done."

Ruby knew something was up. Jasmine was so intense! This is not the same person that talked to her in the house. It couldn't be the woman who used her aura to help heal some of Ruby's aches and pains. No, this woman was harsher and had experience in battle. Plus she was hurt! Should she do something? Ruby wasn't sure.

It took Jade a while but she got up, wobbling as she found her footing. Jade had scratches all over her face. Where Jasmine had gripped and pulled her tail the blood coated her fur, turning it a dark red. Even then, she was smirking, obviously happy.

Jasmine kept her frown "And what are you so happy about?"

Jade chuckled. "I got you. I made you bleed. That means you can be defeated. It proves I am ready."

"Not yet your not" Jasmine had a quick smile before looking over at Pearl.

Ruby quickly hid her head back behind the house. She could still hear them.

"Pearl, tell me what Jade did wrong."

"Mooom, this is boring! Can't I go play?"

"Tell me what she did wrong and you can"

Ruby heard shuffling which sounded like Pearl getting up from the ground.

"Big sis overextended her tail and should have gone for your leg, especially since she already was holding it." Pearl's little voice squeaked out. "Plus you could have killed her seventy different ways before she countered"

That was...unsettling

"I taught you well. Fine, go play-"

"Yay!"

Ruby heard Pearl running off. Since she didn't pass Ruby, Ruby assumed she went a different way.

"Don't cause any trouble" Jade yelled out earning a giggle from the little girl.

Ruby went to look back towards the yard.

"I swear that girl calling me 'big sis' is annoying. And I am ready!"

"You know you love it. I will decide when you are ready."

"You are holding me ba-"

Ruby accidentally kicked a rock while moving her feet. One of Jade's daggers sunk into the small rock, splitting it in two.

"Who's there!? Come out!" Jade yelled

"Jade!" Jasmine scolded going back to the voice she used when talking to Ruby "You are being rude again! Ruby, you can come out. Its safe."

Ruby stepped out from the side of the house and picked up the dagger. Jasmine was smiling while Jade was scowling. Ruby walked to them, holding the dagger down. Jade looked between Ruby and her dagger, tensing. Ruby did not miss the fact that one of her hands went to the back of her hip, where she kept her first dagger. Ruby held up the dagger, pointing it at Jade.

Ruby saw Jade shift her weight down, ready for an attack. Ruby looked at Jasmine. She seemed content. She stood there smiling. Ruby flipped the dagger around with her hand holding the end of the handle toward Jade.

"Your hurt" Ruby said looking over at Jasmine.

Jasmine lifted up the bottom of her shirt, where the fabric was cut by the dagger. There was a small trail of blood around the cut, but as Ruby watched the blood disappeared along with the cut it came from.

"All better" Jasmine said.

"Take it" Ruby said snapping back to Jade, having a hard time holding up the dagger with her hurt arm. Jade flinched at her voice. Jade grabbed the handle and took her dagger back, sheathing it on her left side, but never taking her eyes off of Ruby. Ruby stared back, not glaring like Jade but not backing down from her challenging eyes.

Jasmine clapping her hands brought them out of the staring match. "I am so glad you two are getting along-" That had Jade raising an eyebrow "-but I think we should go inside. Jade you need a bath, and I don't think Ruby should be walking around in those clothes."

Ruby only now remembered that she was only in a small shirt and shorts. Ruby went red before semblencing back into the house, leaving a laughing Jasmine and confused Jade in her wake.

00000000000

Jasmine came into Ruby's room about an hour later. Jasmine clearly had had a bath. "Ruby, I think its time to take off those bandages and work on your eye.

Ruby put her right hand up, lightly touching the bandaged padding that covered her right eye. She was eager, but conflicted. She wished her eye was just already healed like her leg, the thin scar that ran down it being a constant reminder. Her arm was still bandaged. "Can, can we start with my arm first? It still aches, but it doesn't hurt anymore.

Jasmine smiled again, "Sure sweety"

That smile reminded Ruby of the was Pyrrha smiled at reporters. Ruby held out her arm. Jasmine grabbed it and unrolled the bandages. There was a large jagged cut that ran down the inside of Ruby's arm from the middle of her bicep going down to her wrist. Like a jagged twisting snake.

"Tell me if this hurts okay?" Ruby nodded as Jasmine's hands began to glow. She touched the top of the wound and slowly moved down it. Where she touched the wound closed and scared. The ache was still there but there was no big pain.

"There we go" Jasmine panted as if she was out of breath, "Now for the eye" Ruby let Jasmine take off the bandages and the cloth. Before Jasmine could touch her to heal her Ruby stepped back and went over to the mirror. Jasmine actually looked a little relieved to have a small rest.

Ruby looked into the mirror with her left eye. Her right eye was a mess. The entirety of her eye socket was black and blue. Inside where her eye should be was blackened crusty blood. There was no eyelid. Ruby couldn't see her silver eye, nor could she even see the white around it. It was a black hole that spoke of hardship and screamed of death.

Ruby walked back over towards Jasmine and sat on the bed, Jasmine quickly sitting next to her, hugging her closely.

"It will be better soon." Jasmine said with confidence and care.

"Will it?" Ruby asked looking at Jasmine.

"I will do my best." Jasmine smiled. This time it reminded Ruby of Yang smiling at her. It was warmer. She knew Jasmine was speaking the truth.

Once again Jasmine pushed a glowing hand toward Ruby. Ruby felt Jasmines hand on her forehead. "I'm not going to deny, this will hurt. Bare with it"

Ruby felt a warm sensation. It got hot, then felt like burning. Ruby heard something pop and she let out a scream. Her aura flared and she felt Jasmine fight through her aura trying to surround her eye. The burning came back as Ruby felt the fire lance into her skull. She knew she was screaming now.

Ruby closed her other eye and felt a power build up behind it. When she opened her eye a bright light came out blinding Jasmine and making her fall off the bed.

Ruby was panting. So was Jasmine.

"I've done all I can" Jasmine said in between ragged breaths.

Ruby got up and walked over to the mirror again. She had a normal eyebrow and eyelid. It had a scar that ran down her eye, almost like Weiss's scar. When Ruby opened her new eyelid she was shocked. Her eye was back, but it was different. Her sclera was back and white like normal, but the middle of her eye where her pupil should be reminded her of a snake. It was scar tissue that stretched her silver iris from the top of her eye to the bottom. Ruby could move it around like a normal eye, but there was still one problem.

She still couldn't see.

Pain from loss raced through her heart. Jasmine tried. She said it would be better and it was. But not even the best healing could heal her scars apparently. They would stay with her.

A yell suddenly went through the house snapping Ruby out of her thoughts. Jasmine who was on the floor panting suddenly jumped up and ran out the door. Ruby heard a crash and a yelp and hurried out the door.

Ren was in the hall holding the shattered end of a glass, holding it at Jade's throat who must have been caught off guard because there was shock in her eyes.

Jasmine stood in the hallway, no longer panting, staring down Ren. Ruby didn't know where she got it, but Jasmine had her surgical knife in her left hand.

Jasmine spoke in her experienced voice, "Let her go or you will regret it"

"Where am I!? Who are you!? Where is Ruby!?" Ren looked down at Jade before a look of recognition passed his face. "No, it can't be"

Ruby saw Jasmine slightly step forward. She went up to Jasmine before something could happen. "Ren. I'm okay. These people helped us." Ren's eyes snapped to Ruby as she spoke.

Jade eyed Ruby, still with the broken glass to her throat.

Ren relaxed slightly. "Ruby thank the Brothers-"

Jade grabbed Ren's arm with the glass and kicked Ren's bad leg, making him yell and fall down. Jade threw the glass away and pinned Ren's arms behind his back on the floor. Jade coiled her tail around Ren's bad leg causing Ren to yelp in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Ruby said in concern. She moved to go over to Ren, but Jasmine stopped her, pulling some string out of nowhere that Ruby could see. Jasmine tied Ren's arms together, picked him up as he struggled against the binding and put him back on the bed.

"Quit struggling! Jasmine commanded still using her experienced voice. I will fix your leg but you need to stop!"

Jade stayed in the hall, rubbing the side of her neck that Ren pushed the broken glass into. She walked away when Ruby approached, going into another room further down the hall.

Ruby went up to the door and watched as Jasmine set her hand aglow like she had when she healed Ruby. As soon as she touched Ren he screamed and pulled his leg away.

Jasmine scowled which surprised Ruby. "Ruby come hold him down! I can't work like this!"

Ruby flinched but quickly came over and grabbed Ren. Ren stilled before grabbing Ruby's cheek lightly. "What happened to your eye?" Before Ruby could answer Ren winced in pain. All the color drained from his face. Ruby could feel Ren's semblence kick in and flow through her as well. Ren calmed as the all the negative physical and emotional pain faded away.

Ruby felt great. She had never felt so good. She was confident and didn't feel stress. All the pain? What pain? No, she only felt energy flow around and through her. It strengthened her and caused her to shudder with excitement.

"Ruby?" She was pulled away from Ren's touch by Jasmine. Instantly the aches came back. The stress. The possibility of death. The pain of loss.

"No! Ruby pushed Ren's hand back to her face, but the power was gone. As soon as Ruby had been pulled away Ren had shut his eyes and fallen asleep.

"Ruby!" Jasmine said again. Ruby noticed that Jasmine was back to her sweet voice. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine" Ruby got off the bed and looked at Ren's leg. It had a large scar going down it. The scar was much larger than any of Ruby's scars. "Is that permanent?"

Jasmine sighed looking very tired. She had dark bags underneath her eyes. "I was never as good fixing men as I was fixing women. It might get smaller, but not by much. He will live with it for the rest of his life"

Jasmine tried to walk out of the room, but she almost fell down. Ruby caught her. Jasmine chuckled, "To think this wore me out this much. Its been too long since I have done large wounds." Under Jasmines direction Ruby helped her walk down the hallway, finally going through a door opposite of Jade's room.

Jasmine's room looked plain and normal. It almost looked like noone lived there. The only sign that she did was the custom fabric sheets. They were white and red. With the red in a circle but before Ruby could see the design Jasmine had pushed the covers against the wall and laid down in the bad. "Thank you Ruby. There is one more thing I must ask of you. I was supposed to go into town tonight with Jade. Can you accompany her? I don't want her going alone"

"I will"

"Thank you. Tell her to get the usual, she will understand" Jasmine fell asleep in front of Ruby. Ruby quickly shut the door as she left, not wanting to disturb her.

000000000000000000

Ruby thought going into town was going to be easy. She forgot that she had the equivalent of a paranoid Weiss going with her. Jade was not happy when Ruby said she wanted to go with her. She was even more unhappy when Ruby told her it was Jasmine's idea.

That brought them to where they were now. A very curious Ruby looking down the wooded path next to a Jade that was carrying an empty backpack. The light of the sun was going down, casting the path with streaks of reds and yellows.

"-Now do you understand?" Jade stressed as Ruby snapped back at the last word.

"Yes, I get it. So yea, we're good right?"

Jade looked unconvinced, "Maybe. Tell me what I have been explaining to you since we left the house and I will believe you."

Ruby tried to recall. "Uh dah, umm. You said some things about the town….and then asked me if I understood….right?"

"You have no idea what I said, do you"

Ruby hid a smile, "Nope".

Jade smacked her face. "Look. I still don't fully trust you, but you did save me. As much as it would be typical of someone to go missing in town, Jasmine would kill me. So listen and do as I say!"

That didn't bode well but made sense. This was out of Vale's protection area. People must have it hard here. "Okay, fine. What do I do?"

"Don't touch anything. Don't talk to anyone. And for Brother's sake do not. I repeat not! Tell someone you are a huntress."

"But I'm not. I am still in training."

Jade sighed, "The people you will see do not care about the difference."

Ruby didn't like it. It didn't make sense. They were going to a town on the frontier! They should be happy to see a huntress. Hunters and huntresses protect people. Keep people safe. No way people would hate her….Though earlier Jasmine had said the same hadn't she?

Jade looked at Ruby. "Okay the town is just over this next ridge. One last question for you. Can you see out that eye?"

"Ruby put her hand up to her recently healed right eye. "No. It feels better. I can feel it move, touch it, but I can't see anything out of it"

Jade looked away. "Well that throws a wrench in one of my plans, but we'll have to survive without it" The walked over the ridge and Ruby was stunned at the appearance. "Welcome to Brightmarble"

The town, if can even be called a town, looked more like a fortress. From the hill Ruby could see that it had a large white wall that encompassed large buildings that looked like towers, with a castle in the middle. The dazzling white walls had several guard towers on it, and though they were too far away to pick out individuals, Ruby could see groups of what she assumed were guards running back and forth on the walls.

"Found out it was originally the training grounds for city guards around Mountain Glenn. When that fell, it became a city all its own."

"It's beautiful"

"Some of it is. Look to the right of the wall"

Ruby looked, trying to see what Jade was pointing out. To the left of the wall there was several wooden houses that stretched and expanded out from the major road that lead out of Brightmarble. It was small, but Ruby could tell it held a substantial amount of people. It was kinda what Ruby expected to see before the city came into view. "It looks like a small outpouring of people from the city. What is it?"

Jade stared pulling Ruby down towards Brightmarble, "That is the original Brightmarble, called that because of the marble deposits that are found here."

As they got closer Ruby could see they were going towards the left. Closer she could see the old town was more thrown together with a couple of good buildings mixed in between. Ruby saw faunus of all different types. Some were laying down on the side of the road, while other milled around. Most looked downtrodden and sick.

"This place also holds ninety-eight percent of the faunus population in Brightmarble." Jade scowled as they continued into the destroyed town. "Humans call it 'The Zoo', we call it Trube, for 'True Brightmarble' since this section was build before the human section was built and walled off"

This wasn't right. Couldn't be right. She could see what amounted to an oasis on the other side of the walls from the ridge. Surely the people living here wanted to help these people. Right? Ruby saw other signs that set her off as well. Some of the ruined houses had grimm markings on them, not offering her with very much hope on how infrequent attacks were.

What broke her the most was how many faunus children there were. One that threatened to break Ruby the most was a child no older than Pearl laying in a gutter with flies circling her. Ruby tried to ignore it as much as she could, but if it weren't for Jade grabbing Ruby's hand and leading her away, Ruby would have fallen down.

00000000000

They made it to a small shop with a broken sign saying 'General Goods' above the door. Jade lead her inside passing several small racks of discount clothing and old magazines to a front desk with a middle aged man behind it.

The man had a mustache and a large belly that suggested he lived differently from those outside, though some of the older—even outdated—merchandise he had labeled 'new' told Ruby not that much different. He looked human, the only thing giving him away is the small horns growing out of his head.

The man looked up from something he was placing under the table. "Well if it isn't Jade! And you brought a friend this time I see."

Jade smiled, "Hello Bezl. Yes, this is my friend Ruby. She's going to be staying with me for a little bit." Jade passed her a look. "But not too much longer"

Ruby thought she saw a twinkle in Bezl's eye. "Ah, so she was the reason for the special order of yours. Items that expensive, she must be someone special."

Jade gave a small smile. "You could say that"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm all out of that. Went bad this morning I'm afraid. That stuff isn't as hardy as the usual stock"

"That's fine. Today I just want the normal supply. You have that right?"

Bezl laughed. "For my greatest customer!? Of course." The man opened the door leading to what Ruby assumed was storage. "Jeffrey! Jeffrey, get out here!" After waiting a bit Bezl shook his head. "That boy, never around when you need him."

Jade walked up to the back door. "I can go get it if you want me too. I know your back isn't what it used to be. You trust me, right?"

Bezl laughed a hearty laugh, "Your right about my back. Things been acting up for weeks. Yea go get your things. They should be in the normal spots."

Jade gave Ruby another look before disappearing behind the swinging door. Ruby walked up to the counter and waited a little bit before noticing Bezl was staring at her oddly.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked. No way she had screwed up Jade's rules already right? She couldn't be found out at a glance, that would just be bad luck right? No way the tattered clothes that Jasmine somehow 'healed' back together automatically gave her away as a huntress right? She even left her restored ammo belt and baby at the cottage!

Bezl smiled, "I'm sorry I've just never seen a faunus trait quite like yours. Don't see many reptilians around these parts, let alone a hybrid one eye."

Oh! Her eye. Yea that did make sense. Jade had covered the rest of the scar in makeup, but her eye did look snake-like. "Oh no, I'm human…." Wait why did she say that!? Some automatic reflex? Maybe she should have paid more attention to Jade and her rules.

Bezl's eyes grew wide, "Well fancy that" he said with a smile. "I never expected a human to come into my store. My little old store. I am glad to have met you, and thank you for coming, let me-"

A crash as the door to the front of the shop opened suddenly. A small boy with feathers on his arms and covered in bruises came running in holding fire dust crystals. Ruby wasn't an expert, but those crystals looked fresh, new.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'll make it up to you!"

Bezl cursed under his breath. "Jeffrey! Your right you will make it up to me! You're supposed to help me with inventory! I can't have you running off when we have customers!"

The small boy looked scared. "I'm sorry sir. I'll do better next time I swear!"

Bezl grimaced, "You better! One more slip up and there won't be a next time! Understand?! Now go help Jade get her stuff!"

The boy paled even further that he already was, "I-I-Yes sir!" The young boy in a burst of tears and speed ran through the back door.

"Kids these days. I know I must be getting old because this is not how I acted when I was his age...and now I sound like my father." Bezl sighed, "Brothers rest his soul"

There was a moment where Bezl seemed to be in his own little world. Ruby didn't know what to do, so she decided to speak on the only thing she could actually hold a conversation about. "He was carrying huntsman grade dust crystals."

Bezl seemed to snap out of his daze. He was back to studying Ruby. "A human that knows different grades of dust? Even I knew that those were some good dust crystals, but I couldn't classify them with just a glance. But you did"

Uh oh. She might not have thought this through. Ruby remembered Jade telling her not to let people find out she was human. Scratch that mission as failed. She also remembered both Jade and Jasmine telling her to not talk about her...occupation.

"You're a huntress ain'tcha?"

Time to do damage control. "No, I'm not!" She said that a little too hastily. "I just want to be one day, you know. Saving people, helping people, that is my goal." As she spoke Ruby went from the anxious girl trying to stop a misunderstanding to someone proud of what they believe in. With a smile and this newfound confidence she continued, "My mother was a huntress. She taught me what loving someone meant. It means you'll do anything to protect them." Her smile dropped a little "She's gone now" The smile came back, "But I will make her goals a reality"

The shopkeeper stood there mouth agape at the speech. After she was done and he saw the confidence on her face, his split with a big smile. "Well I'll be. For a minute there I was speechless young lady. I believe you, and I dare say anyone that heard you would. Not only beautiful but full of hope and love….You know what you deserve something"

Ruby, who was blushing at the comments was now back to being anxious, "No, you don't have to". She saw the man pull out a candy jar. He pushed his hand into it and pulled out what looked like a chocolate ball. Ruby's mouth watered. It had been soooo long since she had sweets. "Is that chocolate?" She said drooling a little.

Bezl smiled and chuckled. "Yes mame, the best of the best. Took me a while to get it too. Chocolate ball with a strawberry jam core, straight from the coast of menagerie."

Ruby knew she was drooling now. Exotic chocolate _and_ strawberries!? It was a dream come true. It wasn't a dream right? Couldn't be. And he's handing it to me. WHAT!?

"Take it. My gift to someone who may protect use in the future. Not everybody can say they are friends with a human huntress, and I will happily take that title."

"Thanks", Ruby said still looking at the ball, wanting to tear it open right now.

"Save it for later. But don't let anyone else take it. That's your reward. Not everyone carries our hopes and dreams for the future"

Ruby put it into her pocket nodding as Jade came back out, the backpack now noticeably full.

"Thank you for having what I needed, though the supplies were not where they were last time I had to get them." Jade put some lien on the counter-top.

Bezl scrached the back of his head, "Sorry about that. I was thinking it was taking you longer than usual, here" He pushed some of the lien back over to Jade, Jade herself looking at Bezl suspiciously, "For the trouble, and for introducing me to your lovely friend here. It seems my business has a future after all. She gave me hope"

Jade narrowed her eyes and took the lien before staring at Ruby. "Yes, unfortunatly we have to go now before it gets too late" Jade grabbed Ruby by the hand, practically pulling Ruby out of the shop into the now dark night.

They heard a chuckle from behind them. "Enjoy the food, and get home safe."

The door shut behind them.

000000000000000000

Once they were out of the shop, Ruby was surprised at how the town had changed. She could barely see the road in front of her through her one eye, the only reprieve being wayward guards that wandered through the main road. She expected to see more guards than she saw.

Jade was practically dragging her down the street away from the shop. "Wait...Jade stop." Ruby was tripping over her own feet in the darkness. Jade kept going, but when Ruby stepped over a rock and almost fell down Jade finally relented. "Jade. What's with the rush?"

Ruby cold make out Jade's figure as her eye started to adjust to the darkness. Jade, well….she didn't look happy.

"What did you say to him?"

"Bezl? Not much...why?"

"Did you remember the rules I told you? Did he find out anything?"

Did he fin out I was human...nah. Did he find out I am a huntress? Defiantly not right?

"He found out everything didn't he" Jade deadpanned.

Ruby put up her hands, "~Maybe?~" Jade just kept staring at Ruby with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. "Okay, yea he figured me out"

"Ruby! I thought you would be better than that. There are reasons you don't talk about certain things here. Its not safe to do so!"

"But Bezl seemed okay. He didn't mind that I was human and even when he found out I want to be a huntress-"

"You told him about that too!? Did he give you something!"

Though they were the same height Ruby felt Jade tower over her as she slumped. "I'm—I'm sor-"

Someone grabbed the end of Ruby's cape. Looking down Ruby saw two small children. They were probably younger than Pearl. One was a boy and the other a girl. They wore what looked like old potato sacks for clothes and were shaking, one had reptilian skin while the other had small ram horns. "Please mame, can you spare some food?"

Ruby looked to Jade, who just stood there before looking back at the children and smiling. Ruby took the small ram boy's hands off of her cloak. Their gaze looked down heartbroken as she moved closer to Jade knowing they would get nothing. They lit back up when Ruby opened the sack of supplies on Jade's back. Jade Made no move to stop her, nor to help. Ruby pulled out two bags that looked like training rations from the pack, thinking they would be better than salted meat or chips for the malnourished children. She also gave them some bottles of water.

The children smiled and thanked Ruby as she handed them more than they thought. They thought they would get scraps at best. This though, this was a miracle. The boy ran back into the darkness telling the girl to follow him. Before she did she went up and hugged Ruby. "We will never forget your kindness"

Ruby patted the girls head as she hugged her before her face perked up. "One last thing then." Ruby pulled the chocolate ball out of her pocket, handing it to the girl. When the girl read the small wrapper her eyes lit up. "Make sure to share it with your friend okay?"

"Are you really a human?" the small girl asked throwing Ruby off guard.

"I am"

The girl fell back close the edge of Rubies vision in the dark before smiling and shaking her head. "No your not. You are a goddess!" The young girl then scurried away with her treasure.

Jade didn't say anything, but grabbed Ruby's hand again, going slowly this time as they left the town. It looked like she was contemplating what the kids said.

Once they got back to the ridge overlooking the town Jade let her hand go, "Ruby, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give those kids our food. That was for my training tomorrow." Seeing the shocked look on Ruby's face, Jade backtracked. "Look, I'm not mad. I just want to know why. You didn't know them. They have done nothing for you, and they never will. They had been watching us for a while and the only reason they approached us is because they noticed you were stumbling in the dark, so you were human. So why?!"

Ruby looked down, almost speaking in a whisper, "I couldn't abandon them. They were two kids starving in front of me asking for food. I would Not be able to live with myself if I didn't give them something. I hope that food might help them, and if nothing help them survive another day"

Jade scoffed, but didn't really have any force behind it, "It should. You've done your good deed. If they use it right they might make it last through the week" Ruby saw experience behind Jade's glowing eyes but before she could ask Jade answered. "I haven't always been in a good spot. I've been where they are. Only recently has Jasmine changed my life….I owe her my life"

Ruby hugged Jade, pulling her head down into her chest. Because they were the same height it was awkward, but it was their moment. She started stroking Jade's head like she had the child's. She made sure she went behind her ears which were laying flat on her head, but stuck straight up as Ruby touched her. Jade's tail which usually was down started standing straight up making Ruby smile.

Ruby heard something. It sounded like a low rumbling. Ruby started to chuckle after a couple seconds because she figured out what it was, prompting Jade to jump back away from Ruby, face beat red. "I don't need your sympathy!"

Ruby started giggling again with a smile. "You are strong-hearted too. So adorable and strong" That prompted Jade to get darker in color, and though Ruby couldn't see it she somehow knew that was her reaction, giggling some more. "I just with I had some more chocolate to give you"

Jade humpfed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Not like I would accept anything from you anyway." She stared walking back up the path. Hearing the chucking and giggling Jade added, "Don't tempt me or I will leave you here."

"I'll be quiet" Ruby said. Jade looked mad but her ears and tail which were still straight up gave her away.

Jade slowed a second walking up the path. "Where did you get that chocolate anyway? I didn't put any in the pack"

"Bezl gave it to me after he found out about me. I...may have done an embarrassing speech. He said I gave him 'hope for the future' so he gave me some chocolate. Said it was from Menagerie"

That stopped Jade completely. She had a look on her face that Ruby had never seen before.

"What? Something wrong? Did we forget something?" Ruby asked.

"No, i-its nothing. Lets just get home" Jade went back to her normal pace.

Jade whispered something underneath her breath, but Ruby couldn't hear it. Must be thinking about something. Ruby overlooked Jade's tail falling once again.

000000000000000000

It was an interesting night all things considered. When Jade and Ruby returned they were hungry. Luckily Jasmine was up and had already cooked some venison stew. Growing up in patch in the log cabin she still called home, Ruby had had venison before. It was good.

What surprised but also delighted Ruby was that Ren was also awake and looking better. More of his wounds were healed. Ruby looked at Jasmine, who smiled and nodded before going back to the stew. When Jasmine had them sit down at the table Ruby sat in the middle chair with Ren on her right and Jade deciding to sit on her left. Jasmine sat across from Jade, with Pearl across from Ruby.

Ren was quiet. He did not speak for the first part of the little family get together. Ruby was more concerned that at first every time she heard Ren pick up his silverware Jade and Jasmine tensed up.

Time for the ice breaker. Ruby style! "So...How was everyones' day?" Maybe cliché, but not bad.

Jade just stared at Ruby with a 'really?' look and Jasmine though she was smiling did not say a word. "Oh oh Me! Me! I'll start!" Pearl said with her hand raised. "I went to play in the woods today and I made some really good playmates. We found a stream of the river and hopped over the stones! And one of them caught a fish!

Ruby imagined back when she was little and Yang and their friends from school would go out and place. It was so much more peaceful back then. Life was simpler. "That sounds lovely. I'm glad you and your friends had such a great time today. Maybe I can meet your friends before we go?"

Pearl's grin got bigger, "Maybe Miss Rose would like to meet them tonight?"

Ruby was about to answer when she felt a tap on her leg from Jade. Her eye swiveled over and Jade did a little no shake with her head. Looking back at Pearl who saw the exchange but still looked at Ruby for an answer. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" Pearl looked satisfied.

Jade stood up suddenly. "I have to go to the bathroom." She looked over at Ruby. "Ruby do you mind coming with me?" Pearl looked confused. Jasmine looked shocked. Ren was indifferent. I mean seriously two girls going to the bathroom. That is all too common.

Jade practically tugged Ruby out of the chair and into the hallway going towards Ruby's room, stopping by the bathroom door that was on the right. "What are you thinking?!" Jade said in a hushed tone.

"What did I do wrong now?" Ruby didn't think she did anything wrong.

"You said you would meet Pearl's friends!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Pearl and Jasmine don't go into town. They don't know any other people. Expecially not people who would play in the grimm infested woods here!"

Ruby was stumped and confused. "That can't be true. Jasmine told me to go with you today because she was too tired to go with you, and Pearl just said she had friends that she played with."

Jade bit the tip of her finger. "Is that why she wanted you to go with me" Jade thought for a moment. "Stupid old woman, making plans and not telling me" She looked back at Ruby. "Pearl had no friends. I have talked to several of the kids, and watched them play. They stay in town. I have heard several of them talk about the woods as a graveyard. Once your in them, you might as well be six feet under, no way any of them would play with Pearl in the woods."

Ruby was still confused, "But she-"

"Always says that she was playing with her friends in the woods. She goes out into the woods almost everyday for some time. Jasmine never questions her daughter, but I think Pearl wants to have friends, not that she has friends"

Jade saw ruby put on a sad face, even tearing up a little. "That is so sad." The tears went away fast when Ruby got a grin. "Maybe we should introduce her to the town kids! I bet she'd love them!" Jade looked conflicted. "What? What's wrong?"

Jade scratched her head. "I asked Jasmine if I could do that and she got all serious. Said it wasn't possible. When I pried on why she—nothing never mind. Just know it apparently can't be done."

"That's sad, either way. While we are here" Ruby pulled open the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "I sorta have to use the bathroom. Wait for me?"

Jade sighed, "Fine but make it quick. I...gotta go as well"

When they got back Ren stood up, promting stares from all of them. "I have something to say" He bowed his head to Jade who was next to Ruby in the doorway. "I am sorry for attacking you. I was not in the right state of mind." He then turned to Jasmine, "And I thank you for opening your house to us, and healing me. I wouldn't have survived without your help."

"We wouldn't have survived without your help" Ruby said stepping forward.

Jasmine was wary at Ren's words, but she smiled at Ruby and nodded, not saying a word.

Jasmine got up and started to grab the dishes. She grabbed all the plates except for Ren's, who upon noticing this, deposited his plate in the sink and washed it. Jasmine never spoke when Ren was in the room. After Ren washed his dish he went back to his room, saying that he was still tired. Jade and Pearl soon after, Jade saying it was bed time and Pearl sticking her tongue out at her, but still went.

It was just Ruby and Jasmine now. Ruby was tired but wanted to know. "Jasmine?"

"Yes dear?" Jasmine answered rather quietly, speaking in her sweet voice.

"Jade told me that you never go into town with her...so why did you want me to go with her?"

Jasmine squinted her eyes and frowned at Ruby when she spoke but the smile returned when Ruby finished. "Jade has problems with trusting people. She has seen and been through much in her life and has never really had friends. She may be younger than you but I think you being here has given her an understanding that she doesn't always need to be an adult. That it is okay to look up to someone."

Ruby flushed with embarrassment, "I didn't really do all that much"

"On the contrary. Even Pearl can see that Jade has opened up to you, and I thank you for that" Jasmine looked sad. "Jade will never see me as her mother because I am not. She only called me 'mom' when talking to Pearl." She looked at Ruby and smiled, "But I believe even though you have been here for a short amount of time, she already see's you as a big sister" Jasmine pushed Ruby towards the hallway, "Now its late, off to bed. You need your rest because you never know what tomorrow will bring"

000000000000000000

Ruby went to sleep knowing that the time they were spending with this family was coming to an end. Ren could walk now, and he seemed to be in his right state of mind. Half of it being Jasmine and the other the fact that aura was just the bomb. She had a pleasant dream of seeing her team again. Her sister was chastising her about her 'rocky' experience while Blake rolled her eyes and Weiss came up with new no pun rules in the dorm. Then they all went out with team JNPR and had a great time-

Something scraped against wood, forcing Ruby's eyes to go wide as her dream was cut off. At first she was worried she was back in the tunnels and it was all her imagination. She heard a giggle in the darkness and felt a chill in her bones. Her eye adjusted though and scanned the room around her.

Pearl was standing in her room, mist somehow coiled around her feet and she was smiling, looking at Ruby. Normally Pearl was a happy sight, but something about her being in Ruby's room, in the middle of the night, with mist that seems to be coming out of her...unnerved Ruby.

Pearl scrapped something against the wood of the wall, giggled again and then started humming and talking to herself.

"Pearl?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

That seemed to snap the small girl out of her trance-like state. "Oh, Ruby you're awake. I was just talking to my friends. I've had one of them looking out for you. Though you already seem to have a guardian."

Ruby was still half asleep and was now very confused, "What are you talking about?"

Pearl covered her mouth, "Woops I wasn't supposed to tell you that. She told me you were a good person, that's why mama let you stay here in the first place, otherwise we would have left you out there."

Ruby was more awake but still very confused, and just a little bit frightened by that smile she gave Ruby.

Pearl walked towards the bed, the mist seeming to follow her as she went. "Jade isn't like me and mama, we have power, mama says Jade is not ready." It got colder as Pearl approached. Ruby could feel herself shake and teeth chatter. "But the dead lady, Miss Rose wanted to meet my friends, and so did Ruby" Pearl looked directly at her. "Take care of Jade, she is more frail than she looks. Broken, like mama"

Pearl went rigid. Her eyes went wide. "NO!" Pearl suddenly screamed, then hunched over crying. Ruby heard someone running down the hall calling Pearl's name. Jade slammed the door to the room open, running in and grabbing Pearl who was now in a ball on the floor sobbing.

"What is it?!" Jade looked toward Ruby suspiciously "What happened!?"

Jasmine came in as Ruby still laid on the bed, now more in shock than anything.

Pearl looked up from in Jade's arms, seeing Jasmine. "The darkness is here!" She wiggled out of Jade's arms and ran to Jasmine, wrapping her in a hug. "The darkness is here! And where it goes, they will follow. They cry!" Pearl seemed to faint.

Jasmine grabbed Pearl as she fell. "Jade, Ruby!" Jasmine said in her commanding voice, "Get dressed and get to town. It's being attacked!"

Jade looked determined but also confused, "How do you know?"

Jasmine looked down at Pearl, "She just told us"

Jade ran out past Jasmine to get dressed, while Ruby understanding the severity, jumped out of bed. Jasmine left with Pearl while Ruby got dressed. Jasmine had apparently fixed Ruby's clothes, so she threw her combat gear on.

Walking out of the room Ruby ran into Jasmine and Jade. Both were dressed in the training garbs they wore that morning.

Jasmine held out out a blade for Ruby. It was a normal double sided longsword. "I figured you could use a weapon"

Ruby heard a thumping at Ren's door and a crash. "Why is my door locked!? What was that scream!? What's going on!?"

Jasmine frowned, "Your friend will stay here for now. He may be healed, but not fully, plus _I_ don't trust him yet. Get going, the town needs you both.

Jade looked at Jasmine. "Am I ready?"

Jasmine looked back at Jade with a small smile, "Make me proud, and you will be"

Jade smiled and nodded. Pulling Ruby along, they ran out into the night

00000000000000000000

Jade kept hold of Ruby as they ran into the night. Ruby remembered the path so it wasn't all that hard to find her footing as the shattered moon lite up the night. As they got closer they saw smoke and fires rising into the sky. They stopped on the ridge to see the damage. Swarms of grimm, mostly beowolfs and ursa ran through the town, breaking down buildings. A few faunus had taken up arms against them and were fighting back, but they were loosing ground. Ruby saw a crowd of faunus huddled by the closed gate on the walls, crying and screaming. The guard on the walls killed grimm that got close to the walls but made no effort to open the large doorway.

Ruby was quick to react, using her semblance to throw herself in front of an attacking beowolf, slashing with the longsword across its neck. It worked, severing the head from the shoulders. She could hear the relief from some people behind her, while others screamed as more grimm decided to converge on the new threat.

Ruby dodged and slashed, doing well for her experience. She kept taking small hit though. She was used to her large scythe that covered a cricle around her, cutting the largest of the grimm that dared try to attack her. Now with a longsword instead she found herself judging distance slightly wrong. An amateur mistake. She adjusted, glad that before she started training full time with her uncle, Signal forced her to use basic weapons.

Another beowolf came from behind her scratching her aura, making it flare. She cut it down quickly afterward. It had to come from her right. Apparently in fights two eyes were better than one, even with her other senses on high alert.

The fighting continued. Every once in a while Ruby would get hit by a random paw, but as it continued she got better and better. She hadn't faced an ursa yet. She knew they were there, thank the brothers that there were many more beowolfs than ursa or things may have gone differently. She saw a familiar figure run behind a house in front of her as the beowolfs thinned, being chased by a creep. Looking behind her she noticed she must have had some impact. Defenders had rallied, forming a semicircle around the children and hurt. Originally she would have also said 'women' until she realized that the mothers with children huddled behind them were...fierce is putting it nicely.

Ruby saw the defenders holding there own, so she went after the creep. It stood over a man she recognized as Bezl. He was hurt, clutching his arm. He fell as it jumped at him. Bezl managed to hit it with a pistol. It just seemed to make the creep mad. Ruby launched herself with her semblance, cutting the creep in half with a swipe of the longsword, hearing the end of the blade thump as it bit into the wooden structure behind the creep.

Petals floated all around them. Bezl looked stunned, "Little huntress...but why? How?"

Ruby smiled, "Everybody needs a little hope right?"

"But I, you. The chocolate?"

Ruby chuckled, "Yea, sorry. I was so inspired by you that I gave it to someone who needed it more than me. That's okay right? I don't want to offend you."

Bezl looked down, smiling, "No, I see now that it was probably for the best." He saw Ruby was having a hard time getting the sword out of the wall. He grabbed the handle while she struggled, pulling it out with a jerk. "Now lets get back out there. I've got my shop to defend!"

"You mean the people?"

Smiling and with a slight chuckle, "Of course! Can't have a shop without customers!"

Ruby was concerned about his arm. It must have hurt because he didn't move it much, but he ran out of the alleyway (?) and back into the mess of the battle.

"Look out!"

Ruby spun around to see Jade stabbing into the back of an ursa that got close to her in the confusion. The ursa reared as Ruby slashed at its face, thowing Jade off. Jade spun, landing on her feet before throwing herself back at the ursa, using the reared up state to slash at its underside.

"Seriously Ruby, next time don't run off on your own! Don't you know basic strategy!?" Jade chastised as the ursa went on the attack. It was slow and outmatched with both Ruby and Jade there.

Everytime Jade slashed up, Ruby would sash down on the opposite side, keeping the ursa confused. With one final roar it fell and started to dissolve. Jade stabbed into the skull of the ursa as it did.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked, not really concerned, just curious.

"This is my first ursa kill, so I will make sure its dead. Ive had problems before with enemies getting back up when you think they are down for the count"

The way she said that did concern Ruby. After fighting grimm once, you find out that them dissolving equals death, which means those enemies might not have been grimm. "You are only a teenager, right?" The question never really came up before, but it made sense to Ruby.

Jade looked at her confused and sweaty, "Yea, I'm thirteen, why?"

That made Ruby's eye twitch as she looked into Jade's eyes while standing straight. Slumping after the observation she mumbled "not fair". She wasn't sure if Jade had heard her, but the twitching of Jade's ears and the smirk on her face told Ruby that, yes, yes she had.

A scream cut off the moment. Both the girls ran towards the scream, seeing several more ursa lead by an alpha crashing through the town.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Jade said running at the ursa alpha. She stabbed it with both of her daggers. The ursa went to swipe at her, Jade using her tail to punch the ursa in the eye, causing it to shake and roar.

Ruby ran around doing quick swipes at several ursa, leaving petals and roars of pain in her wake. With Jade and ruby made a good duo. They were both quick fighters that ran circles around the ursa who were much bigger and slower.

"Ahh!" Jade cried as she dodged a paw from an ursa but got caught by another. She went flying, crashing through a wall. Ruby went over just to check to see if Jade was okay. Jade was covered in bruses and cuts. Her tail was bleeding as well as a cut on her forehead.

"Are you hurt too bad?" Ruby asked while facing back towards the ursa who seemed fine with slowely lumbering towards her.

Jade moaned behind Ruby as she tried getting up. "Everything seems intact. Everything hurts, but is intact." Jade got back up and stood next to Ruby with her daggers in hand. "Its no fair you have aura"

"Who knows maybe if you get through this you can unlock yours" Ruby said with a challenging grin.

Jade met her grin with her own, "Don't know if I want it if it will make me all whiny like some people"

The banter was cut off as a smaller ursa swiped in between the two girls. Both jumped in opposite directions, slashing at the creature's sides. The creature fell as more of the ursa came at them. They were doing fine holding them off, but when the alpha came into the fray it was all the girls could do to not get hit. Jade lost one of her daggers, and Ruby the tip of her longsword, but they kept fighting.

Ruby could still hear fighting in other areas. As the fight with the ursa continued those grew less and less, giving Ruby hope that they would get some help. In two consecutive strikes the alpha tore the other dagger out Jade's hand, throwing her onto the ground and broke the rest of the longsword blade so Ruby was just holding the hilt.

Ruby was low on aura, having taken too many swipes earlier. Jade was in no condition to fight. She lost her daggers and was bleeding badly.

"That longsword was a gift you know, I expected you to take better care of it." Jasmine said jumping down in front of them, speaking in her experienced voice. "It takes real effort to destroy one of my creations, you must have fought hard."

The ursa alpha roared in her face. Jasmine frowned and flicked her left hand up over her head. The ursa stopped roaring. Its head fell into two parts, the rest of body falling and dissolving in front of Jasmine. "Rude, I was trying to have a conversation." Jasmine smiled, "but I guess I can spare you some more gifts since you protected Jade."

Jade went a little red. Ruby looked out in joy as Ren ran out of one of the side streets with his two pistols, slashing and killing a beowolf before attacking one of the ursa that were focused on Jasmine.

"Pearl!?" Jade yelled in confusion as Pearl came out behind Ren riding what looked like a dog except it was pure white, almost like it was made of smoke. Several children followed her, one of them Ruby recognized as the reptilian girl she gave the food and chocolate to.

"No mercy!" Pearl squeaked out getting yells from several of the children who ran at the ursa.

Ruby had never seen a grimm confused before. There were firsts for everything. Ren helped Ruby up while Jasmine helped Jade up. Both had to be held back when the ursa went to attack the children.

"Ren! What are you doing!? The children!" Ruby yelled but quieted as she felt his semblance wash over her.

"Are fine. Watch"

The ursa chomped one of the children. When it did the child disappeared in a whisp of smoke, reappearing next to Pearl and running back toward the ursa, picking up a rock and hitting the ursa with it. Ruby didn't think that would do much damage, but was even more surprised when the ursa fell back like it was hit by a dust round. Several more children were taking out the other ursa and putting out fires with water.

Jasmine laughed as both Ruby and Jade stared in shock. "Close your mouths or you'll attract flies"

Both did as the last of the ursa died.

"Okay. Play time is over" Pearl squeaked again, getting off the dog. Mist started to swirl at Pearl's feet before the dog disaapeared. Several 'awws' were heard from the kids before they started disappearing into smoke, Pearl waving at several of them as they went.

The reptilian girl came up to Ruby. "Thank you for your kindness. Because of you, my friend will survive." The girl gave Ruby a hug as she started to fade. Ruby could feel her. The girl was very cold, but was solid, even in the places that were fading. "The chocolate was good by the way!" With that the girl disappeared.

Pearl came skipping over to Jasmine looking satisfied. "Mom! I had fun. We should do this again!"

Ruby saw Jasmine wince. "I know you did, but not for a while from now okay?" Jasmine said in her sweet voice.

"Aww….fine. At least I have something to tell any new friends I get. Pearl said perking back up and smiling a pure innocent smile.

00000000000000000000

Several people filed past thanking Ruby and Ren, which was odd. Several commented about how they were lucky there were faunus huntsman out there as well. There were so many people that neither Ren nor Ruby tried to fix the statements.

It was surprising, but while some of the people thanked Jade it was far less people than thanked Ruby and Ren. None approached Either Pearl or Jasmine, who had stood back and let them take the thanks. Jasmine had pulled a coat out of somewhere and had the hood up, covering her head and face.

Ruby didn't know how long they had fought, but the sun was now coming up, throwing shades of color around what was left of the town. Two bullheads came from the air and landed next to the walls, seeming to come from inside the walled city instead of opening the gates. One had a small fat man in it that was clearly having a hard time walking. The other had cameras and reporters. The reporters seemed to be interviewing the fat man before turning and running over to Ruby and Ren. Ruby was about to say something but was silenced by the lady that held a microphone.

"Wait, we are on commercial" That very much confused Ruby. "Hello, and welcome back! If you are just joining us we were about to interview the saviors of Brightmarble! So how does it feel to be a hero?"

"Well, uh. I mean we aren't" Ruby stammered before Ren saved her.

"Several people were saved today. We were glad to be the ones to do it, but it was sad to see such loss as well"

The reporter's eyes seemed to shine as Ren spoke. "Oh and how does it feel to have a faunus hybrid partner? Have you seen any improvement in her fighting since you took her under your wing?"

Ren looked confused. "What? She can fight for herself! She's probably better than I am-"

Ren was cut off by the reporter before he could say any more. "You heard it first here folks. A human and a faunus protegee that was called in by the mayor helped push back and defeat the grimm. This is not only a step forward in the fight against the grimm, but also a step forward towards equality between humans and faunus!"

The cameraman saying cut snapped Ruby out of her awkward nature. She got the attention of the reporter. "But that's not what happened!"

"Silence!" The lady pushed Ruby away from her. "Did I say you could talk to me, faunus scum? Go back to your gutters!" With that lovely exchange the reporter got back into the bullhead they had gotten out of.

Ruby looked over at Ren who had gone up to speak to the mayor of Brightmarble. She thought it was going badly because the mayor was getting angry and red, not that he wasn't already from just standing up.

"That is preposterous! All of our citizen are treated equally!"

Ruby jumped in. "Why are these people starving and struggling to survive! Why do I see children dead on the streets?!" Ruby did not have to fake anger. She had seen enough in just one day to know what the man said was just plain wrong, mimicking his actions.

"You know not of what you speak!" The mayor looked over the faunus. "I see no citizens here. I see dogs and dredgers. Looters and criminals. These animals are not citizen and therefore do not count!"

Ruby saw images flash in her eyes. Velvet, Jasmine, Pearl, Jade. They deserved better than this kind of person. She went to grab at him, being stopped by Ren. Ren shook his head, but the damage had been done.

"You dared try to attack me! You filthy faunus!"Two people that looked like huntsman guards came walking up. Behind the mayor. "Guards! Arrest them!"

The huntsman went to attack, but suddenly they were surrounded by the faunus from the town. They swarmed the huntsman and the mayor, not harming them, just keeping their focus off of Ruby and Ren. Ruby felt a tug on her hand. Pearl started leading them both away as the mayor kept yelling. Pearl lead them down the street to Bezl's shop. Bezl was inside as well as Jade and Jasmine.

"Hey there kid. I never got the chance to thank you for the save in that allyway."

"Oh it was no big deal. How is your arm Bezl?"

Bezl flexed it, "As good as new if not better thanks to your friend here" Bezl said pointing at Jasmine, "She used some kinda huntress semblance on me and now I feel better than I have in years, though I thought she was killing me while I healed" Bezl moved his sleeve to show a good sized scar on his shoulder.

"That's mama for you!" Pearl said hugging Jasmine tight. "She can never stand to see a good person in pain"

Jeffrey decided that was the best time to come running into the store clutching Jade's daggers. Bezl grabbed him before he could run to Jade. "Boy where have you been? What are you doing with someone's weapons?" Bezl grabbed the daggers from the boy, dropping him. Jeffery noticed all the people in the room and with one glance from Pearl decided to pale and run out the door he just came in.

Bezl was about to give the daggers back to Jade when he looked at one of the blades really close. His eyes went wide as he dropped the daggers. Ruby was concerned about Bezl. Jade sighed, and started walking over to the man that had fallen to his hands and knees.

Ren watched silently. Ruby wanted to see what was wrong, but Ren grabbed her hand. She wasn't sure if he meant to but she felt his semblance start to seep into her slowely. It was bliss.

Bezl seemed to be tearing up, "No. Its not possible. But the scars are there. No it can't be" Jade picked up her daggers and sheathed them. Bezl lifted his head to see Jade standing above him.

Jade rolled her eyes. She flicked her tail out under Bezl's chin and put her hand out in front of her, above Bezl with her thumb, pointer finger, and middle finger out while her other two were curled back. Bezl gasped.

"Arise! Become the claws that will change the world." Jade stated in a voice that was different than her normal one, like she was trying to imitate someone.

Bezl trembled but rose. "So it is you. My lady it's good to see you again."

Jade folded her hands in her typical pose of indifference and annoyance. "Yea, sure"

Well Jade was back to normal.

"Rumors said you had died, but I didn't believe them. Others said to went to the Butcher, but I am glad to see you are well."

"Yes, I am alive. You've seen me almost every week for months. Nothing has changed."

"But everything has changed!" Bezl looked over at Jasmine and Pearl. "Already starting I see" Bezl looked at Ruby and Ren. "And event getting servants, oh your mother would be proud"

Jade's tail and ears bristled. "They are my friends, not my servents and you will treat them as such!" Ruby was in awe at the authority in Jade's voice that reminded her of Jasmine.

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry my lady"

"And don't call me that! You've never called me that before, don't start now!" Jade turned to Ruby, relaxing her stance and voice. "We have some gifts for you."

"So you want me to get those 'special orders' out of the back? They were for her then?" Bezl asked

"Yes get them."

Bezl shuffled past them into the back for a couple seconds before coming out with a large cloth. Opening it up, Ruby gawked and smiled. "One burner scroll and one death contraption of a mechashift weapon"

Ruby slammed into the counter, misjudging the distance with her one eye but not caring about the pain. She picked up C resent Rose and hugged it tightly. "My baby! I thought I had lost you forever!" She turned to Pearl and Jasmine who were smiling and Jade who looked slightly disturbed. "How!?"

To Ruby's surprise it was Pearl who spoke up. "Lets just say someone close to you told us about it, so we got it fixed."

The only person that could have done that was Ren. Ruby must thank him later for that. But first, "Hey this scroll can make calls right?"

"I mean it _is_ a scroll"

"Right, I have a call to make"

00000000000000000000

It was a couple hours later back at the cottage where Ruby and Ren had gotten ready to leave. Ren left to get the last of his things when Jasmine came up to Ruby.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't stay a little longer? Grimm tend to come in waves" Ruby questioned

Jasmine shook her head. "Grimm will always come, but you gave the people hope. Plus Mayor Winchester put a bounty out on you and Ren"

"Wait. Mayor Winchester? Any relation to Cardin Winchester, a fellow student at Beacon?"

"Jasmine shook her head again. He doesn't have any children, though I know he has a brother who he is always trying to outmatch. There may be a connection"

Okay, interesting. "Well that's something to ask when I get back. Not that I want to talk to Cardin"

"The world is smaller than we think, isn't it?" Jasmine did a small sweet laugh. "But Ruby, I have a favor to ask you."

"You literally have saved my life multiple times now. Just name it and it will be done"

000000000000000000

Ren and Ruby walked down the path towards the outside of the small town. They had a map that told them the way back to Vale. All they had to do was get to the next town, which wouldn't be too bad, couple days at most on foot, before they could catch a flight back to Beacon.

"Hey Ren, thank you for telling them about my weapon. You know, getting it fixed."

Ren looked confused. "I didn't tell them. The first time I woke up I threatened Jade and got knocked out by Jasmine. When could I have told them about C resent Rose?"

"But if not you then who?" Ruby looked up the path and saw Jade leaning against a tree, her familiar pack on her back and her daggers on her.

"Ruby" She said with some grace "Ren" She said with more paranoia in her voice, "Took you guys long enough. I feel like I have been waiting here for hours"

Ruby waved her off, "Thirty minutes max"

Jade looked annoyed, "That still means you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!"Jade started walking with them but had to slow her pace to match the two hunters. "Are you two not going to go any faster?"

"We will later" Ren said earning a glare from Jade and a flicking of her ears. "For right now we must conserve our strength since we will likely be attacked by grimm on the way to the next town."

Jade looked like she was going to say something but Ruby beat her to it. "Don't worry! I called my Uncle. I am sure he will be expecting us! Oh and Jade, you'll be able to see the Vital Festival!"

"Great, some old man knows we are coming and I get to see some people fight. Big woop"

"It is an event that marks the peace long fought hard for long ago. We have it to celebrate those that have fallen so that we can have peace, so we always remember the opportunities we have" Ren preached.

"-And it has junk food, and fighting, and people showing off their beautifully crafted weapons! Oh and you can meet my team and my friends! And-!"

Ruby kept spouting off excited things about the future. "I am going to regret Jasmine talking me into this" Jade mumbled.

Jade's tail flicked when Ren responded with a chuckle, "You just might"

00000000000000

**A/N: I'm DONE. THAT WAS A LOT OF WORK.**

**Seriously I am glad I could get this done. I have been trying to get it out for the past week, but something always came up that pushed it back. **

**I may have rushed the end, but I wanted to focus on the experience in the town. Things have changed slightly and Ruby picked up a new friend! Teammate Get!**

**Sorry about that.**

**Until next time!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
